Haunted
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: In which Stefan saves Elena and Damon saves Matt. Matt makes a promise and Damon cashes it in. Pointlessly written while listening to Haunted by Beyonce. Rated M for slash Damon/Matt
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: first vampire diaries fic ever**

**Slash, guy on guy action. You've been warned**

**Inspired by: **_**Haunted**_** by Beyonce**

**Written in an hour so, yeah sorry for the inaccuracies. I was just reading a little fanfiction and I was shocked at the lack of love that Matt/Damon are getting. Seriously I can not be the only one who's disappointed.**

**To be honest though, I stopped watching the vampire diaries after season four. I just got so annoyed with the originals, don't get me wrong Klaus is all kinds of perfect and I love Rebekah but I got really annoyed with the story line they had going at that point so I just stopped watching.**

**But I hear it's gotten better so maybe I'll check it out.**

**For now, here's a little Matt/Damon love. It's basically PWP to be honest, I was listening to **_**Haunted**_** and just felt like writing something for them.**

**In this one Damon arrived at the bridge around the same time as Stefan did in **_**the Departed**_**, so it's basically an AU I guess. **

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness, seriously this was written an hour before posting. So my bad**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or any of it's characters.**

Matt paused as he stood on the porch of the Salvatore house, the same way he did every time Damon practically demanded his presence.

Just like every time Matt hesitated, he raked a hand through his hair nervously trying to make sure that it was at least a little presentable after his long shift at the Grill when he realised exactly why he was at _this_ house in the first place and he almost face palmed in frustration.

Why does it matter what his hair looks like? It's not like Damon cares, so why should he?

He's just here to make good on that promise he made all those months ago at the hospital that's it.

Nothing more nothing less.

In hindsight Matt realises that he made a stupid mistake, not just driving so recklessly and almost causing both his and Elena's deaths but for being so over emotional when he came to that he made a promise to Damon Salvatore of all people.

He probably would have died that night when he swerved off the bridge and Elena would have too if it weren't for Stefan and Damon.

Stefan arrived just in time to pull Elena from the waters ignoring all of her protests for him to save Matt first, since the vampire knew that there would only be enough time for him to save one of them. Matt isn't angry at Stefan for the choice he made, he's actually glad for it.

God, knows he'd never be able to stand the guilt of knowing that he'd caused Elena's death, it would tear him inside out.

He loves Elena, even though it's not the same love as before, Matt still wants to see her happy. So if she could live a happy life in exchange for his own, then nothing else matters.

It was right I the middle of those thoughts, as Matt's body grew heavy and weak from the effort of trying to hold his breath, that he suddenly felt someone grab him. Of course he knew that he had been under for so long that there wouldn't be time to bring him back up to the surface before his heart stopped beating so he didn't hold out much hope for surviving. But then his mouth was forced open by another flooding his throat with water for the briefest of moments before it was just as suddenly replaced by a flood of blood.

The sharp metallic tang rushed down his throat while a tongue pushed down his own forcing him to swallow, before he was released and everything went black.

When Matt came to he was in a hospital, with Elena sitting by his side. The girl had practically attacked him when she realised that he had woken up, she only had a few injuries but apparently Matt was out for almost twelve hours.

Dr. Fell came in and explained how incredibly lucky he was to be alive, but thanks to Damon forcing his blood down Matt's throat before he went under, the blonde made it. The vampire blood healed the damage that was done by the crash and lack of oxygen and helped sustain Matt until they got him to the hospital.

Although the doctor admitted that it was an incredibly risky move, since Matt could have just as easily have been turned, but as long as a patient survived then she called it a win in her book.

Elena beamed at him, since she was just grateful that they'd both survived. She stayed until visiting hours were over and Stefan came to pick her up. The younger Salvatore had given him an apologetic smile as he left the room but Matt just waved him off.

It was around midnight when Damon came slinking into his room, scaring the living shit out of the blonde when he just suddenly appeared in the chair that Elena had occupied for most of the day.

Damon said that he just came in to check and make sure that Matt survived. Apparently all the months he spent as _Barbie's_ sire have made him less than willing to have another highschool brat bound to him in any way whatsoever and he was even planning on driving a stake right through Matt's heart just to avoid it.

The blonde laughed despite the fact that he knew Damon probably wasn't joking. It was just strange knowing that Damon Salvatore, badass vampire extroardinaire, had actually put in any effort whatsoever to save him.

After all, he and Damon aren't friends in any way or form and Damon has threatened to kill him more times than he can remember. But then again, it's not like he didn't know why Damon saved him.

He did it for Elena.

Damon knew that his dying would tear Elena apart and in doing so, tear her and Stefan apart. Which would usually be good news for him, but Damon also knew that losing one of her closest friends and breaking up with Stefan would leave Elena broke beyond repair, so he wouldn't let that happen if there was anything he could do to stop it.

Sometimes Matt wonders how Damon put up with all this drama he's been dealing with all these years.

I mean, Matt still loves Elena, of course he does. But he has moved on from her while Damon just hasn't. Must be hard making all of those sacrifices for someone that may never really love you the way you want them to.

And right then, right in the middle of those sympathetic thoughts is when Matt's mouth decided to start making it's own decisions and started talking.

Although the blonde can admit that it didn't seem like such a bad idea at the time, seriously though... He should have known better.

He thanked Damon, said that he now officially owes the vampire and that if there's anything he ever needs, all he has to do is ask.

Damon scoffed as he leaned back in the chair and told Matt that he doesn't have anything that he could ever want, which is true. But Matt just smiled and said, that the offer is still on the table in case Damon ever needed it.

Biggest mistake of his life.

Damon watched the quarterback for a moment and Matt could almost hear the cogs turning in the vampire's head when he suddenly smirked and slid out of his chair to stand over the hospital bed. Matt shrank back into the pillows that Elena had fluffed up and stacked behind his back just before she left as _that _smirk slid onto Damon's lips.

That smirk that meant that something was about to happen that wouldn't be good for anyone except for Damon himself. Matt had to fight back against the shiver of fear that ran down his spine as Damon leaned over him and braced his arms on either side of the blonde's head, making Matt's eyes go wide as he just watched the vampire lean in and whisper.

"So you promise to do anything I want, huh quarterback?"

"I-uhm..."

Oh so now his mouth decides to have a malfunction?!

Damon leaned down to breathe him in, letting his nose drag along Matt's neck before leaning down lower to tease his fangs against the human's neck, drawing out two small drops of blood that he slowly licked and dragged up to Matt's ear. The human's breath hitched at the sting of pain when Damon came to hover just above his lips, staring intently at them before looking up into the blonde's eyes.

Matt's breath hitched in his throat and his heart started to pound against his chest, the heart monitor he was hooked up to started beeping loudly and Matt remembered exactly how Damon forced blood into his system.

He kissed him, which probably shouldn't be a big deal since just biting his wrist. The water would have washed the blood away before he got very far, Matt's mouth would have flooded with water and he would have just drowned faster.

I mean, it was the logical way to do it, that far down in the river with no hopes for reaching the surface in time.

But of course it was a big deal, an incredibly huge deal. Especially with Damon's lips hovering just above his and the reward Damon wanted for saving his life became abundantly clear.

Before Matt could protest, Damon's lips covered his own in a bruising kiss and the jock just lay there too shocked to move an inch.

One of the nurses came rushing into the room since the heart monitor was going insane by that point.

Damon was gone before the woman even knew what was happening and Matt was left wondering if they had given him any anaesthesia and he was just hallucinating.

That was almost two months ago, since then Damon had made it perfectly clear that he planned on cashing in Matt's promise and milking it for everything it's worth.

Which he does about twice a week, every week.

Maybe a third time on the weekends at the Mystic Grill after it was closed and Damon was the only one still there.

It was...

He'd rather be turned and eat a basket full of vervain than willingly admit it to Damon, but fuck it felt good. Every time, so good Matt would feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the mere thought of it.

But he'd never tell Damon, I mean why should he?

Damon doesn't care about him, Matt's just an idiot that agreed to be a vampires sex toy without even realising it two months ago.

He's lucky Damon isn't going around town boasting about his newest little plaything.

Thank God, Damon isn't going around town boasting about his newest little plaything.

Matt took one more deep breath, before he reached out and opened the door, stepped inside and closed it behind him.

"You're late."

The blonde sighed at the voice he could hear coming from the living room and walked over to find Damon standing over the whiskey bottle and tumblers on the far side of the room.

"I was afraid that I'd have to drag you here and force you to make good on your promise like the first time."

Matt blushed.

Yeah, the first time.

That had been embarrassing.

Matt went closer until he was standing just two feet away from Damon as he spoke, "I got caught up."

Damon gave a snort, "Let me guess, Klaus getting a little too friendly these days?"

Yeah, that was weird.

The original vampire seemed to be completely fixated on Caroline just a few months ago, now suddenly it seemed like all his attention had turned onto Matt for some reason.

The jock really didn't get it.

It's not like he's a vampire like the others or a dopple ganger like Elena and even after that one time he helped kill that original vampire, he still couldn't be considered a hunter like Jeremy.

He didn't get what Klaus wanted from him, but that didn't stop him from suddenly hanging around the Mystic Grill almost every night that Matt was working or showing up after school with Rebekah while his sister just stood by rolling her eyes.

But really, what did any of them see in him?

It seemed like every time Matt's life went back to normal, something would pull him back into the world of the supernatural even though he's just a human.

Not even a witch like Bonnie, but for some reason he kept getting pulled in. Matt could never really understand why.

"I don't get it." The blonde mumbled out just as Damon turned around with a glass of whiskey in his hand, most likely laced with vervain and the vampire just smirked as he stepped forward and put a hand on the back of Matt's neck to pull him closer. Resulting in a dark flush to quickly spread over his face at the overly familiar touch before he could even think about forcing it back.

"Of course not." Damon whispered as he reached back to set his glass down on the table behind him, "A pet doesn't need to know why it has an owner, it just sits there, follows orders and looks pretty."

Matt glared at the vampire earning a chuckle as Damon closed the distance between them and locked their lips in a bruising kiss, making Matt gasp and stumble back at the force of it while Damon took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside of the human's mouth to deepen the kiss.

Somehow right in that moment, Matt didn't care that he was just a toy to Damon. It felt too good to care.

The vampire pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the floor before feeling all along the lines of his shirt. Smooth cold fingers ghosted a trail over his shirt until they got to the collar and Matt gasped when it was torn right off of his shoulders. His skin flushed as Damon's mouth pulled away from his own and made the slow trail down his neck onto his chest while sharp fangs grazed against tan skin as Matt fought to keep his breathing steady.

It was insane.

The same touches would ghost across his skin even when Damon wasn't even anywhere nearby. Phantom kisses and bites singing across his body and he'd almost wish that the vampire was there.

He hated himself for it, but even though he knew that Damon would tire of him eventually a part of him hopes that that he won't. He's become addicted to every touch every kiss every bite.

Part of him that hopes that Damon won't stop.

God, don't ever let him stop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahhh, aaah~"

Damon grinned against the humans neck, with his back against the headboard in his bedroom while Matt gasped and moaned on his lap.

Matt's clothes were torn and strewn all along the house, leaving a trail up to Damon's room while Damon still had most of his on.

The blonde's hands gripped the edge of the wooden headboard behind him while his legs pushed himself up and lowered him down on the vampire's cock. Brushing past his sweet spot with every stroke and making Matt gasp and moan a little louder every time.

Damon lifted a hand to tangle in Matt's hair before pulling on the blonde locks to make the humans back arch to expose his neck as his head was pulled back and he let his other hand slide around the human's neck to apply a light pressure making his pulse jump and his breath hitch before Damon slowly dragged his hand down Matt's chest to rest on his hip. While Matt moved his hands down to the vampires clothed shoulders and hold on tight as he kept up his pace.

Damon was panting hard, even though he didn't really need to breathe as he leaned up to lick down from Matt's jaw down his neck before stopping at the bite marks that he'd made along Matt's collar just a few days ago.

"Da-mon... Ah!"

A deep possessive growl rumbled from the vampires chest as he slowly eased the human back down onto the bed, making Matt whimper in protest since his movements were officially halted as Damon's hand slipped up along his right thigh to rest on his hip.

The vampire smirked as his nose brushed along the side of Matt's neck and the hand he had in the humans hair slipped down to his chest to rest along his hip as well. The vampire gave a short thrust pulling a sharp gasp from Matt's throat as his hands twisted in the sheets beneath him.

He'll never get tired of this.

"Fuck." The human cursed and Damon chuckled.

"That's the idea."

Damon said against those bruised lips that had looked so pretty wrapped around his cock just a few minutes ago.

The vampire groaned at the thought as he slowly started thrusting into Matt's body and the human started moaning and gasping all over again. Damon buried his head in the side of Matt's neck, hearing the racing thump of his pulse and the rush of blood flowing underneath his skin.

The dense pleasure that sparked all over his body combined with the sound of blood and Matt's pleasured moans were maddening and Damon felt his control start to slip away when Matt spoke and all senses of restraint just snapped in half.

"Please, Damon~"

Damon started to thrust even harder and faster forcing a scream to leave Matt's throat when the vampire moved in a flash and bit right into his neck. The shock of pain forced a break in his restraint and Matt came hard before going limp in the vampires arms.

Damon moaned at the sweet coppery liquid that flooded his mouth, forcing him to slow his pace as he let the taste consume his senses when he felt Matt tighten around him as his orgasm ripped through his body and pulling the vampire along with him over into the abyss.

Damon pulled away from Matt's neck, lazily licking down the wound he'd made while the blonde lay panting beneath him.

The blonde's breaths evened out as he slowly fell asleep from exhaustion and Damon grinned. Letting his eyes trace over every bite mark and bruise he'd left on Matt's skin.

As soon as he was asleep, Damon pulled back taking the blonde with him so he could lay him at the top of the bed and slowly pulled out of the blonde. The vampire's smirk grew a little more at the visible shiver he saw go through the Matt when he left his body before he pulled the sheets at the bottom of the bed up over him.

The vampire tucked himself in and zipped up his pants as he pressed a kiss against the fresh bite mark he'd made on Matt's neck. Before turning back and walking out of his room, but stopped when he saw his brother leaning against the opposite wall as he stared at him with an amused look on his face.

"Eavesdropping is rude, little brother. I thought I taught you better than that." Damon said as he stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

Stefan just shook his head with a small smile, "I was just standing here, wondering when you were planning on telling him."

"Telling who what?"

Stefan nodded towards Damon's bedroom door as he spoke, "Telling your pet that you're starting to fall for him."

Damon tensed ever so slightly before giving a snort as he turned around and headed towards the living room. "He doesn't need to know anything, all he has to do is sit there and look pretty."

**The End**

**A/N: yeah**

**So that's what that was.**

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: O.K so I wasn't really planning on adding anything to this but I got this idea so I figured why not. **

**There's going to be five chapters in total including the first one, but I think it's necessary to say that while this story will be updated as often as possible my other stories get preference. I'm aiming to have all my stuff done before the end of the year including this one.**

**This one is set after Matt leaves the hospital, before he sleeps with Damon for the first time. It's mostly Klaus x Matt, with a bit of Tyler x Matt. Well sort of anyway.**

**It's another song fic I guess, **_**New Perspective**_** by Panic! At the disco**

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter **

Matt just stared at the figure standing on the other side of the threshold in complete surprise.

One hand was on the doorknob where it had been pulling the door open so he could leave for school, the other was frozen in mid movement from slinging his backpack up over his shoulder while a piece of toast was clasped loosely between his teeth, dangerously close to falling right out of his mouth and hitting the floor from being neglected in his state of shock.

"K-Klaus?"

Matt took the slice of bread from his mouth and failed the action of pulling his bag over his right shoulder. He just kept his arm right where it was, suddenly at a loss for appetite while Klaus just stared back.

The vampire was leaning against the door frame on the other side of threshold. Both hands were in his pockets, his right leg supported him as he leaned against his left side while his eyes stared back at Matt.

The human paused for a moment, at a complete loss for what to do.

I mean, despite all his exposure to most of the vampires, werewolves and hybrids running around Mystic falls as of late he's never really had much interaction with this particular hybrid at all.

Klaus has always only ever seemed to show and interest in the other supernatural beings in town, the only humans he ever concerned himself with were Elena and maybe her brother since she's a doppleganger and he's a hunter.

The rest of the humans in town never seemed to be anything more than livestock to Klaus or any of the Mikaelsons.

So what's he doing at Matt's house at eight in the morning?

Is this about the crash?

Matt tensed tremendously at the thought.

It's his fault after all, he's the one that wasn't paying attention to the road. He's the one that neglected to see Rebekah in the middle of the bridge and almost caused Elena's death. The blonde still felt incredibly guilty about what had almost happened, especially after doctor Fell told them that Elena had vampire blood in her system when they crashed.

Who knows what might have happened to her if Stefan hadn't saved her.

Is that why Klaus is here?

Exacting revenge on the stupid little human that almost destroyed his one and only source for a hybrid army?

And if so, was Matt even going to try to stop him?

I mean, yeah, they were incredibly lucky that both Damon and Stefan made it in time to save both of them and of course Elena is safe now. But that doesn't change the fact that Matt almost got one of his closest friends killed and in the exact same way that her parents died too?

That's beyond cruel.

Matt just stared back at Klaus for a moment, with his frame incredibly tense while his mind rushed at the possibilities and his heart hammered in his chest. But the human still manage to take a deep, albeit shaky, breath before he looked up at the vampires face to ask.

"What are you doing here?"

Klaus didn't say anything at first. Instead he just stared intensely at Matt with those deep blue eyes, slowly looking down the human's frame before dragging his eyes back up again.

Matt just blinked in surprise since the action was so blatant he almost felt like Klaus wanted him to not only see but feel his eyes moving over his body. Like the vampire was slowly ripping him to shreds in his mind and he wanted to make sure that Matt knew it.

But it didn't really feel like an aggressive stare, more like touching... No, biting and licking across his skin like he was slowly but surely being violated before-

Wait...

What?

Matt just stared in confusion as Klaus finished his slow perusal and a shiver went down his spine when the original's eyes finally met his. Matt clutched the strap of his bag a little tighter and almost fumbled with the toast in his hand, Klaus just smirked as he leaned against the door frame a little more.

"I... heard about the accident, I was just making sure that no one was hurt during my sister's brief moment of... Recklessness." The original vampire shifted his weight a bit but kept his gaze steady as he stared back at the human, "Since Elena seems to be perfect health I thought I'd come and pay you a visit as well."

"You. Came to check up on me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Matt couldn't help the incredulity that crept into his voice but didn't even try to hide the confusion in his eyes.

Klaus gave a slight shrug, "Some interesting information concerning you made itself known to me a little while back that's, how should I put this... piqued my interest in you. I've come to see that you have great potential Matthew Donovan."

"Potential?" The blonde frowned resisting the urge to gape as his full name was used, "Potential for what?"

Another smirk slid onto the vampire's lips and Matt thanked God, that he took some vervain with his coffee that morning since he had a sneaking suspicion that Klaus might actually try to compel him if he wasn't careful.

After a moment of silence passed between them with Klaus looking way to amused for it to mean anything good the vampire cracked a smile as he stood up straight, "I assume your car is still at the bottom of the river so why don't I give you a ride to school?"

This time Matt's eyes all but bulged out of their sockets.

"You-you wanna give me a ride?"

"Yes."

"Does Rebekah have anything to do with this?"

"No," Klaus shook his head with a chuckle, "I'm sure my sister would be less than pleased if she knew why I came here today."

"Why are you here today?" Matt asked again and the vampire's smile only grew.

"Is that a yes for the ride to school?"

"No." Matt folded his arms across his chest with the toast dangling loosely from his left hand.

"Well if you want to know why I'm here then it is a yes. You see my being here is concerning a very delicate matter and..." Klaus said as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and raised it up against the open doorway. Matt flinched back for a moment before he remembered that the vampire couldn't come in and watched as Klaus leaned against the invisible barrier keeping him out of his home. "Unless you invite me in I'm afraid the only privacy I can afford both of us is in a car."

"Yeah?" Matt gave another snort, "And what's stopping you from killing me once I get in the car."

"If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have to lure you out of your home to do it." Klaus said with his smile staying just the way it is, "But if it makes you feel any better, forcing the life out of you is the last thing I wish to do with your body."

Matt frowned at the odd tone in the original's voice, still he was telling the truth. Matt has no doubt in his mind that if Klaus really wanted to kill him he'd probably be dead by now, but that doesn't mean he's just going to hop into a car with the guy.

Matt looked up into Klaus' eyes as he tried to make a decision, but instantly regretted it since Klaus was giving him that look again.

Slow but sure eye-violation.

The blonde almost took a step back since those blue eyes were staring so intensely and without a single mask hiding the emotion there, that he could almost see images flash in his mind of Klaus fucking him hard and slow.

Matt's face began to flush, his ears tinged pink and he silently cursed himself for the pictures that were suddenly flooding his mind and he looked away for a moment as a buzz of arousal sparked in him and he tugged a bit at the strap of his bag. This is probably the first time that he's actually talking to Klaus, for fucks sakes, so where the hell is all of this coming from?

The human sighed.

Stupid Damon and that stupid kiss. But then again, he should probably stop hooking up with Tyler. I mean he is a hybrid after all and with Klaus being his sire, all that werewolf/vampire hybrid sex is probably just messing with his head.

Or maybe he should just stay away from all the vampires and hybrids in general.

"Something on your mind, Matt?"

Matt looked up to find the original with an oddly knowing smirk on his face while his eyes just continued to 'stare' and he cleared his throat before lifting the strap of his bag over his shoulder and taking a bite from his forgotten piece of toast in an effort to get a little time so he could pull himself together.

"Fine." Matt finally said after a moment of silent chewing, ignoring how Klaus' eyes seemed to now be fixed on his mouth as he stepped over the protective barrier of his house and turned to pull the door shut behind him before locking it with his free hand. "Like you said, if you wanted me dead I'd be dead already, right?"

"Right."

Matt took another bite of toast when he suddenly felt a deep intake of breath against the back of his neck, making the blonde tense and swallow as he turned back around and stared at Klaus who was suddenly standing just a few inches behind him.

"What're you-"

"So much potential." Klaus said thoughtfully, more to himself than anyone else as he leaned forward to brush his nose against the side of Matt's jaw and neck, instantly making the blonde freeze before he pulled back and turned around to walk down to the pick up truck in the drive way. "Let's go then, we wouldn't want you to be late for school."

Matt just stared in complete confusion until he was forced to drop his toast when the vampire suddenly tossed something at him over his shoulder and Matt scrambled with the item until he realised that he was holding a ring of keys.

"What's this?"

Klaus gave him an amused smirk as he stopped a few feet away, "Those are car keys Matt."

Matt rolled his eyes, "No, I meant why are you giving them to me?"

"You don't honestly expect me to drive your car do you?"

"My-" Matt frowned while Klaus' smirk just grew, "Yes yours."

Matt just blinked up in confusion and Klaus arched an eyebrow at him when the blonde looked up at the truck in the driveway, only just realising that it looked like it was brand new.

"No way..." The blonde's eyes went wide, "You didn't... Did you-... You bought me a car?"

Klaus shrugged as he looked back at the truck, "Well it's not exactly my taste, I'd prefer something a little different, but I thought that you might appreciate a replacement for yours instead. At least for now."

"Why?"

Klaus walked back towards the gaping human that had yet to tear his eyes away from the truck in the driveway and his eyes softened as he reached out and grabbed Matt's chin and tilted it up. Matt almost flinched back at the touch but was stopped by the look in the original's eyes and just kept still.

"I see great things in you Matt, this is just my way of acknowledging it." Klaus' thumb drifted up Matt's chin brushing away the the stray crumbs of toast from his lips, before it just stayed there gently pressing against his bottom lip. The blonde blinked in surprise at the obvious fixation Klaus seemed to have on his mouth before the hybrid just pulled away with a grin.

"Let's go then, shall we?"

Matt just stared at the hybrid as he walked towards the truck wondering what in the hell was going on, before looking back down at the keys in his hands and couldn't help the small smile that stretched across his lips.

He's not taking it of course, he'd have to be a complete idiot to just take something from an original without giving something back in return.

Klaus wants something, that much is pretty obvious, Matt just needed to figure out what that is. Maybe it could help them get rid of the crazed hybrid and his family once and for all.

But still, he'd been worried about how he'll get around town with his truck officially totalled, so getting a new one was more than just a little awesome.

Again he's not accepting it, no of course not.

But one ride couldn't hurt right?

Matt tried to force back his smile as he jogged off the porch up to the truck where Klaus stood waiting, while his toast lay on the porch, bitten and completely forgotten.

TWO DAYS AGO

Part of him is enjoying this.

The physical lust crazed part of his being was loving every moment of his current situation.

The faded cheap aftershave with some deep earthy scent underneath he couldn't quite make out, wafted through his nose from the figure before him, a firm shape pressed against him with ridges of hard muscle underneath smooth hot skin beneath his finger tips while soft yet slightly chapped lips pressed firmly against his own.

Klaus was tempted, so incredibly tempted to press that warm body against the nearest wall and take full advantage of the offer being handed to him on a silver platter, but the rest of him. The part that wasn't begging him to fuck the blonde in front of him into a coma right now was shocked senseless.

Caroline left an hour ago, having freaked out after realising that he wasn't her beloved Tyler after Klaus refused her advances.

Not that Klaus isn't attracted to young miss Forbes, no he is attracted to her, he just isn't thrilled at the idea of taking the girl in a body that isn't his.

For one thing it was completely dishonourable.

Klaus has done a lot of bad and just plain cruel things in his time on this earth, but he never has, nor will he ever trick someone into his bed. He's perfectly capable of wooing someone with his infinite charm thank you very much. To even suggest that he trick someone in that way was more than just a little insulting.

Plus in this body, in Tyler's body, the senses were all off.

Even though Tyler is a hybrid, therefore making his body the most compatible for the body transfer that Bonnie did on him, there were still some major differences.

Tyler is more werewolf than vampire, so the werewolf aggression was a lot stronger than any control his vampire half can afford for him since he was just a werewolf that was turned into a hybrid, but Klaus was actually born a hybrid.

He's a perfect balance between incredible power and unparalleled control and his body is the perfect vessel for such power while Tyler's body just isn't.

His senses are dulled in some ways but then heightened in others. It was all uneven. Tyler's body is bulkier too, of course Klaus is by far stronger than Tyler could ever hope to be but it was somewhat heavier which made moving around a bit awkward. The vampire half in this hybrid body could only do so much for the boy's un-graceful movements. It was quite frustrating and after an entire night and day spent in Tyler's body, Klaus was just looking forward to being back in his own body again.

He was actually on his way to Bonnie so he could have the witch reverse her little trick when he opened the door to Tyler's home and found Matt instead.

Klaus didn't really know all that much about the human, other than his sister's apparent infatuation with him. He seemed to be close friends or at least acquaintances with most of the resident vampires and still hasn't been drained dry which has to say something for his resilience I suppose.

Other than that Klaus didn't know much about Matt Donovan and quite frankly he's never thought that he'd need to.

But seeing as how the blonde had practically jumped what Klaus thinks Matt assumes would be Tyler and practically forced his tongue into his mouth, the vampire thinks that maybe he should have paid a little more attention to this human.

After all everyone in Mystic falls knows about Caroline and Tyler's relationship don't they? So why would Matt just kiss Tyler without warning, why would he even think that that kind of behaviour would be acceptable unless he's done it before?

Plus, Tyler's body had this automatic reaction to Matt's scent. The feel of his skin and the warmth radiating from his body. His arms automatically wound themselves around Matt's waist when the human kissed him, before wandering up underneath his shirt and tracing all along his toned chest making the blonde gasp and moan.

It's almost as if Tyler's body had time to memorise Matt's, like it knew every twitch and touch and how to make the blonde gasp and groan just right. His leg automatically moved between Matt's while his hands moved down to the blonde's hips to pull him forward, forcing a gasp from the human's lips at the friction before he started to slowly rut onto the hybrid's leg. Matt tangled his hands in the pitch black raven locks on Tyler's head before drawing out the hybrid's tongue and sucked on it.

Klaus groaned and couldn't help but join Matt in his movements as they started to grind against each other.

The touches felt all too familiar, even more familiar than when Caroline kissed him just an hour ago. Tyler's obviously done this before, many times before. Judging by the complete ease he could feel thrum through him, Klaus guessed that they must have touched like this quite recently. Maybe once or twice this week alone.

Well well well, it seems like someone has been very a bad boy.

_'I wonder if Caroline knows anything about this'_

Klaus thought idly as he fought back against the urge to grin while the human moaned loudly and practically started humping his leg in need of release.

Klaus would be lying if he said that the sound wasn't appealing, or that he wasn't getting dangerously aroused from what they were doing, because in all honesty he was.

But for the moment, Klaus was more interested in knowing what his soldier has been up to with this human than letting him continue. No matter how tempting his werewolf body found Matt's advances to be and it was oh so very tempting, he needs to focus.

Klaus' mind almost malfunctioned while his hands dug into the blonde's hips when Matt suddenly groaned, "God. I want you... Please, I want you so bad it hurts." The blonde bared his neck and Klaus couldn't help but pur at the open invitation to the human's neck, before he could stop himself Klaus leaned forward to taste his skin. Sweet, Matt tasted like some kind of fruit he must have had before he was turned with the salty edge of sweat that somehow just made the taste on his skin that much more addictive.

The hybrid's control slipped for a moment as he flipped them over and shoved Matt against the wall, earning a gasp before he buried his head in the side of the blonde's neck and lifted one of Matt's legs up around his waist to start grinding against him. The urge to bite and mark became overwhelming, when-

"Tyler." Matt moaned and Klaus felt some coherence come back to him as he remembered the exact details of his current situation.

_'Focus damn it!'_

But it was so hard trying to focus when Matt was moving back against him and letting out all of those needy gasps and moans just desperate for relief.

Focus.

This isn't the first time a human has distracted him in all of the thousands of years that he's been on this earth and it probably won't be the last. So as much as his body and most of his brain cried in agonising protest, Klaus forced himself to push Matt back against the wall.

A low whimper left the blonde's throat as they separated and the overwhelming temptation to pull him back and grind until sunset fell over the original in a crash as Matt's lust blown eyes stared at him while he panted heavily in Klaus' grasp.

"Matt."

Klaus stopped for a moment, trying to decide what Tyler would say in a moment like this. He tried to think of something that won't give him away like it had with Caroline when the blonde beat him to it.

"Sorry man, I-I know we agreed that we can't do this anymore because of Caroline but..." Matt took a deep breath and pulled away to rake a hand through his hair and looked away. "I just I had to, everything was just such a mess and so much almost went wrong. And then there's Damon and that stupid fucking..."

Matt trailed off and let out a heavy sigh as he slumped against the wall. Klaus took a step back, not trusting himself to be too close to the human since he was still insanely turned on at that moment.

His wolf is having enough trouble keeping its hands off Matt as it is.

"It's-uhm- it's alright." Klaus said clearing his throat and trying to sound as natural as possible. "What happened?"

Matt's head snapped up and he started to frown as he stared back at Klaus, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"About the accident with Elena, didn't Caroline tell you?"

Accident?

Klaus frowned, all senses of arousal forgotten for the moment. "What accident?"

Matt gave a sniff as he leaned all of his weight against the wall and stared down at the tiled floors. "Jeremy had a plan to get Elena as far away from Mystic falls as possible in case things went badly with Alaric and Klaus, I was driving and we'd almost made it outta town when we found out that Alaric staked Klaus' body. We all thought you guys would die, so Elena asked me to take her back so she could be with Stefan."

The blonde shook his head and let out a shaky breath, "Rebekah was standing right in the middle of the bridge when we drove back. I didn't see her until it was too late and we went off the side. The same place where Elena's parents died. God, I'm such an idiot-"

"Is she alive?"

"What?" Matt looked up at the hybrid before him, there were tears in his eyes that were just begging to fall and his nose was starting to tinge red, the teen was obviously falling apart, but Klaus could care less.

As heartbreaking as the sight before him was, he had bigger things to worry about.

"Elena, did she survive?"

"Yeah," Matt said as he looked away again and rubbed the tears from his eyes, "Yeah, she's fine. Stefan and Damon got there just in time so, she's O.K."

Klaus let out a deep breath and his muscles relaxed as he shut his eyes for a moment, only God knows what he would have done if Elena hadn't made it.

"I-" Matt lifted his head and started banging it against the wall, effectively bringing Klaus back to the current situation. "I was so fucking stupid. I should've been paying more attention, I shouldve-"

"Hey." Klaus said a bit awkwardly as he stepped forward while the human continued to slam his head against the wall and he pulled Matt away from the wall resisting against the urge to suddenly tense when Matt fell forward in his arms. As much as he agreed with Matt that he did carry some of the blame, the hybrid figured that Tyler probably wouldn't let his friend give himself a concussion.

"It's not your fault, it's Rebekah's."

And his lovely sister will pay dearly for what she almost did. Klaus added silently while Matt gave a soft sniff.

"I dunno, it was just so intense ya know. I couldn't move and Elena, when Stefan came down for her she tried to make him take me up first, thank God he didn't listen to her. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't survived."

Klaus arched an eyebrow at that, feeling the human relax in his arms as he wrapped them around his waist. Tyler's body hummed in content at the warm breaths fanning out against his neck and the hard form cradled in his grasp.

Oddly enough, it actually it felt quite pleasant and Klaus couldn't help but wonder how much better it would feel if he were in his own body.

The hybrid took a deep breath taking a moment to take in Matt's scent, he couldn't help but drag his nose through the human's short blonde hair.

"What about you? You could have been dead right now."

"I don't matter," Matt mumbled out before lifting his head to give the hybrid a small smile, "As long as she's fine, then nothing else does."

"You still love her? The way you did before Stefan and-"

"No, c'mon Ty' you know I don't think of Elena that way anymore." Matt said with a shake of his head, "But she's still my friend, like you and Care and Bonnie and Jeremy. As long as you guys are O.K then nothing else matters, ya know."

Klaus let his head give a slight tilt as he stared back at the human for a moment, seeing nothing but honesty in those blue eyes as the blonde spoke.

Its so odd seeing such honesty in a human's eyes, the sight was rare since most if not all humans almost always had ulterior motives to the things they did. These fragile, little creatures that were so terrified of death yet so willing to risk it in the name of greed.

They were easy to spot and weed out from the rest who were too terrified to do more than simply exist, no matter how empty that existence may be.

But Klaus saw so much in the blonde's gaze that it made him pause for a moment, really take a second to think about this human since the first time they met.

Matt Donovan. The blonde is so pure and innocent despite his appearance. Apparently loyal and utterly dedicated to all his friends, despite the fact that these so called friends have almost gotten him killed on several occasions from what he's heard about him from Tyler.

So fragile, so human. Klaus really has no use for a being so weak but he does interest him. But what if he wasn't human.

As a vampire all of Matt's strengths would be heightened, magnified. Not only physical, but Matt's senses of loyalty and trust would probably increase tenfold. He'd be ten times more loyal to his sire than most of Klaus' own hybrids were with him, such precious and loyal devotion.

These thoughts drifted through the hybrid's mind and by the time that Matt spoke again, Klaus couldn't help but realise that this human has potential.

Quite a bit of potential indeed.

What an interesting hybrid he'd make.

"Look I'm sorry for coming here again, I just." Matt stopped himself short as he bit his bottom lip and looked away just as a tinge of pink crept onto his cheeks before he gave a snort, "I think I got hormonal when I left the hospital this morning and just, I needed to see you."

Klaus arched an eyebrow as a smirk started tugging at the corner of his lips, "See me or shag me?"

Matt gave a snort, "Shag? Since when do you say shag?"

"I guess I just picked it up."

"Picked it up from where?"

"Does any of that really matter right now, love."

"Love?" Matt frowned and Klaus moved forward to seal their lips in a kiss, the blonde let out a brief grunt of surprise before his arms went up and around the hybrid's shoulders, momentarily forgetting about the little slip up as they kissed.

Klaus mentally slapped himself for slipping again when Matt let out a soft moan as he pulled the hybrid even closer, Klaus stepped forward to push Matt back up against the wall when he pulled back to start nipping down the side of his throat and Matt grinned, "What were we talking about?"

Klaus smirked as he moved back up to the blonde's ear, "How I wanna fuck you right now?"

That's probably more along the lines of what Tyler would say right?

Honestly, no class whatsoever. Although shag probably isn't all that classy either I suppose.

Matt moaned when Klaus nudged one of his legs between his own and started grinding into him before he gasped out, "Tyler..."

The hybrid flinched at the name and couldn't help but growl in annoyance.

Really first Caroline and now Matt.

He gets jumped by two sexy blondes in one day, but neither of them are doing it because they're actually attracted to Klaus himself.

And this isn't the first time either. Tyler's obviously had some sort of secret sexual relationship going with Matt while he dated Caroline as well and yet Klaus knows that if he approached either blonde in his own body they wouldn't even give him the time of day.

Really, how is it that the servant gets more action than his master?

Matt locked their lips together in a deep kiss as he started grinding down on the leg that was still between his own, as his arms tightened around the hybrid's neck.

The human moaned and Klaus knew that he should probably put a stop to this, because again, never before in all of the centuries he's been on this earth has he ever had to trick someone into his bed and he certainly didn't want this to be the first.

But then again, when will he ever get an opportunity like this?

Matt's far different from Caroline. Klaus is sure that Caroline is at least somewhat attracted to him, no matter how hard she tries to deny it. All he has to do is find a way to make her acknowledge that attraction and she's as good as his.

But Matt, as far as he knows, Matt is firmly on the side of those that are trying to find a way to kill him and the rest of his family. Not really because he hates them himself, but because of the danger they present.

If Klaus were to approach the blonde in his own body, the hybrid has no doubt that he'd be shot down in a heart beat. Sure Matt seemed to show some kind of affection towards his sister, but the huge difference between him and Rebekah was that he was male and apparently the embodiment of evil itself hell-bent on seeing the destruction of this world.

Klaus probably would have given a snort to that if it weren't for the deep moan that left Matt's throat when the hybrid grabbed his hips to keep him still and start grinding a little harder before he kissed the human on the lips. Those bruised full lips Klaus felt the overwhelming urge to bite and suck.

How strange.

An hour ago Klaus wouldn't have given Matt a second glance but now he was developing an odd fixation on his lips and debating the options on exactly how to get the blonde into bed.

His bed, not Tyler's.

"Tyler." Matt moaned again and Klaus had to suppress a growl.

He wants Matt. God, he wants Matt so badly he can barely think straight. But he won't stand for any partner of his talking or even thinking about someone else when they're with him.

So he should probably just push Matt away and send him home right?

Wrong.

Seriously, what are the chances of him getting this kind of an opportunity again?

"Tyler..."

Klaus flinched again.

But he really can't do this with Matt repeatedly saying another's name.

Klaus moved away from the blonde's lips to nip and suck his way down his neck, while his hands started to work on Matt's pants and the blonde let out harsh pants as he continued to grind against the hybrid's leg.

"Ty'..."

Once the belt was gone and Matt's jeans were undone Klaus moved up to whisper again, "Call me Klaus."

Matt frowned even as he continued to rut against the hybrid, "What?"

"I want you to call me Klaus."

"Why?" The blonde's frown deepened and he moved to push the hybrid away when a hand slipped in underneath his pants and into his boxers to give his erection one long stroke, making his mind fizzle out for a moment before he came back.

"I want you to," Klaus purred against Matt's lips as the human's resolve continued to melt away by the second, "Do it."

Matt's hands tightened around the hybrid's shoulders as the strokes got faster and pleasure pulsed through him in a surge but he still managed to gasp out, "Why-..." Matt gave a sharp gasp when he felt fangs begin to tease against his skin and his heart started to race. Klaus could feel the human's lust spike at the action and he pressed down a little harder, but not quite hard enough to break the skin.

"Please..." Matt groaned out, pressing down on the back of the hybrid's head as he arched his neck into him, Klaus grinned.

"Say it."

"Klaus." Matt said, "Klaus... Please God, just do it."

He likes getting bitten. My my my, what fun Klaus could have with this one.

But first...

Matt took in a sharp breath when the fangs on his neck pressed down harder only to groan in frustration when the hybrid pulled away and he was left panting and flushed with lust against the wall.

"What-"

"On your knees." Klaus said as he took a step back to give Matt a little room while the human frowned in confusion. He reached out and grasped the blonde's chin while his thumb brushed against his lips and gently pulled his mouth open. Realisation dawned on the human and Matt blushed even as he pulled the finger on his lips into his mouth. The hybrid's eyes darkened as the human went down to the floor and moved the hand on his chin into his hair before unbuckling the hybrid's pants and pulling down the zipper.

Of course, he's not going to claim Matt. Not yet anyway.

But that doesn't mean he can't have a little fun either, right?

PRESENT

The radio was on, not so loud that it caused a distraction but loud enough to fill the awkward silence that threatened to bloom as they drove to the highschool.

Matt was trying to ignore the way that Klaus' eyes burned into him as they drove down the road, but it was so hard when the original insisted on staring at him so intently. The turn leading toward the schools parking lot came up and Matt let out a silent sigh of relief as they pulled into a parking spot and he turned off the engine.

"O.K we're here," Matt said as released the clasp on his seat belt and turned towards the original, "Now tell me what you want."

Klaus smirked as he turned to fully face the human as well, "I want you."

Three words. Simple, to the point and completely uncomplicated and yet somehow Matt didn't understand a single word.

The blonde frowned, "What do you mean, you want me? You want me to do what?"

Klaus' smirk grew into a grin, "Now now Matt it's not that difficult to understand is it? I want you."

Something in Matt's head clicked and the human's eyes went wide as he gaped, "No way. You're kidding this is some kind of sick joke right."

"Matthew do I really seem like the joking type?"

"I-but... Why?" The blonde stuttered out in shock and Klaus just arched an brow at him.

"Why not?"

Matt paused to hold the hybrids gaze trying to figure out what he was really after, because there's absolutely no way he really wanted-

_'Damon'_

The next moment saw Matt's back pressed up against the car door as the hybrid locked their lips in a kiss. Matt was frozen in shock when Klaus deepened the kiss running his hands down the human's chest until he got to the hem and slipped his hands inside. Matt's mind fizzled out with a moan when Klaus pulled back to start nipping his way up towards the human's ear and he wrapped his arms around the hybrid's shoulders.

"Like I said before. I see potential in you Matt." The hybrid traced every curve on his chest and licked the curve of his jaw, "And I plan on making good use of that potential."

Matt gasped when Klaus teased his fangs against the side of his throat. A slight sting of pain burned against his skin as two small drops of blood emerged and his hands tightened around Klaus' shoulders.

"Ah-"

So close, but he needed more.

_'Damon'_

Klaus pulled back, pressing a single kiss against the human's neck completely ignoring the whimper of protest that left Matt's throat like the sadist he is.

"I can give you everything you want and more. I'll place the world right at your feet." Klaus whispered against Matt's lips as his hand slowly slid down over the humans chest before resting on his hip. The blonde just stared back, panting harshly against the car door as the hybrid finished, "All I want in exchange is you."

Matt almost gaped.

This can't be happening.

"Why me?"

"Because I want you." Klaus said simply as he pulled away completely and opened te door of the passenger side leaving the blonde to just stare after him in shock. "I'll give you a little time to consider my offer."

"Wha- wait a minute. You can't just-"

And he was gone.

Matt just continued to gape and stare at the vacant seat beside him in shock, confusion refused to let him move so much as an inch as he tried to understand what the fuck just happened.

This has to be a joke, or some kind of trick that'll somehow lead to the original making life in Mystic falls that much more unbearable for it's residents.

The blonde lifted a hand to his lips and touched them, barely believing that Klaus had actually kissed him. He had been too shocked to do much more than just let the hybrid do it at the time, but he couldn't deny that it wasn't completely unpleasant. Not that he was expecting tentacles or scales but he certainly didn't expect kissing Klaus to feel so good or rather letting Klaus kiss him to feel so good.

But then again he hadn't really been thinking of Klaus when the hybrid kissed him.

He was thinking about Damon.

At that Matt frowned as he leaned back. The moment their lips made contact Matt's mind flashed back to Damon almost instinctively, strange since he hasn't really thought about the vampire since Damon kissed him in the hospital a few days back. Or at least he thinks Damon kissed him.

Matt was still considering possibility that it might have just been a painkiller induced dream.

Still dream or not, that kiss haunted him. It buried itself deep in his mind and Matt could almost feel Damon's lips insistently pressing against his. That's why he went to see Tyler after he was released, to sort of get a grasp on what was real and what wasn't and he thought that he might have finally gotten his head straight. Even if Tyler was acting really really weird.

Seriously, what was up with him wanting to be called Klaus, was he going through some kind of hybrid sire/servant issues or was Klaus using him to recruit some human lackeys to experiment on?

That actually kind off made sense.

I mean, the thing with Tyler and Klaus suddenly cornering him couldn't be a coincidence right? That's gotta be it.

Matt let out a sigh and dragged a hand through his hair when he looked down and saw the keys still slotted into the ignition. He had planned on just telling Klaus to go to hell and leave it there in the parking lot, but that's before the original kissed him.

Now he wasn't so sure what to do.

Does he just leave it there anyway, for anyone to just come and steal? Maybe he should just give the keys to Rebekah to give back to her brother.

At that Matt felt a shiver go down his spine as the memories from the crash came back to him and he realised that he wasn't ready to talk to her just yet. He needs a little more time.

The blonde took a deep breath as he glanced out the window to the schools parking lot. It was slowly filling up with more students as the minutes passed and Matt knew that his next class was starting soon so he can't just sit there forever.

So, Matt opened the door and took the keys out of the ignition. Grabbing his bag as he got out of the truck.

He'll deal with this later for now he needs to-

Matt froze when he suddenly felt a deep intake of breath against the back of his neck and a familiar voice spoke against his skin.

"You wanna tell me why you and that truck reek of ancient asshole, quarterback?"

Matt tried to take a deep breath as he turned back to find Damon standing way too close for comfort, staring at him with a strange mixture of confusion, disgust and mild annoyance.

"I-..." Matt paused as he looked down at the keys in his hands. In all honesty he didn't know how to answer Damon, but then again why should he. Yes he's grateful that the vampire saved his life but why would Damon care whether or not the original was hanging around him anyway? Matt swallowed before pursing his lips in thought before he spoke, "What do you want Damon?"

The vampire arched a brow at the answer, Matt could almost see if only briefly how Damon's jaw tensed, but didn't comment as he shoved both his hands in his pockets and gave a shrug, "You made me a promise, remember? I want to cash it in. Tonight."

The blonde blinked in surprise, so that part wasn't a dream. "Tonight? I have football practice till six so-"

"Skip it."

Matt gave a heavy sigh, "Why, what do you want me to do?"

At that part Damon smirked and before Matt even knew what was happening, the vampire moved forward in a flash, pinning him against the side of his brand new truck.

The blonde panicked for a moment, only just realising how public the school parking lot was. Thankfully Damon had him pinned on the left side of the car while the school and most of the student body was on the right.

Hopefully no one would notice.

"You said anything, remember?" The vampire whispered as he kept Matt pinned against the car and stared right into his eyes. The blonde felt trapped and lost in Damon's eyes, as sudden feeling of warmth swept right over him. He isn't really sure what compulsion feels like, since he could never remember anything about it after it happened but somehow right in that moment he felt the strange urge to do whatever Damon wanted.

Damn it this shouldn't be happening! He took vervain that morning.

"I've always wanted a pet. A dog mostly, but a concubine will work just as well." Damon's head gave a slight tilt as that smirk grew and Matt glared at him despite the shivers that ran through him and the deep flush that spread right up to his hair at the comment. "You'll do just fine."

"I'm not going to be your pet Damon." Matt growled out as he tried to push the vampire away only for Damon to hold him still. "So you're going to break your word? Even though I'm the one that saved your life?"

"No. But-"

"Then be at my place at six o'clock sharp." The vampire said idly as he let go of the blonde and took a step back, Damon lifted a hand to brush his fingers against the side of Matt's throat over the light cuts Klaus made in his skin. The blonde would have slapped the hand away if it weren't for the warm buzz that bloomed underneath his skin when Damon's hand made contact.

"By the way, you're not allowed to go humping hybrids anymore, including Tyler. The only marks you're allowed to have on you are mine."

Matt's mouth fell open in a gape and he stared at the vampire, "How did you-"

Damon gave a snort as he let his hand slip up to the blonde's chin and brushed his thumb against his lips, "What? You think just cause Barbie hasn't noticed, no one else has either. You're lucky I find naivety and obliviousness kind off cute, pet."

"I'm not your-"

"Six o'clock and take a shower first. You stink like hybrid."

Damon turned around and walked away, Matt leaned back against the car since he really should have known that Damon would pull a move like that. He shouldn't go, he should just tell Damon to go to hell, but Matt didn't really want to. Some small part of him knew that he's going to go tonight whether he likes it or not and he really doesn't like it.

Shit he has a shift at the Grill tonight too.

As if things couldn't get any worse.

"Matt."

The blonde closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

Of course they could.

"Rebekah."

**A/N: this came out a lot longer than I intended.**

**Anyway**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: alrighty**

**Next one is inspired by: **_**Blessings**_** by Big Sean ft Drake and as always **_**Haunted **_**by Beyonce**

**Song fic as usual.**

**PS: remember Elena never died that night on the bridge so she's still human in this fic.**

**Usual apologies**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"And now, miss Elena Gilbert would like to say a few words."

Elena took a deep breath before smiling weakly when Stefan gave her hand a soft squeeze of encouragement. Matt nodded when she looked his way, prompting her to take another deep breath before she stood up and slid out of the pew to make her way up to the front of the church.

Planning the memorial for Pastor Young and the other council members was difficult for both of them, especially after April came back to Mystic falls for her father's funeral. It was hard trying to comfort the girl and look her in the eye since they knew that her father's death was no accident, but Elena still managed to hold on and Matt couldn't help but feel proud of her because of it. After everything she's been through Matt was glad that she could still be there for her friends and comfort them.

Matt smiled when Elena stepped up to the podium, arranging her notes before she looked up at the gathering to start her speech.

The crowd was filled with familiar faces. Sheriff Forbes, mayor Lockwood and a few more of the town officials sat up front. Filling the first three rows of the church along with what looked like some distant relatives.

There were some towns people here and there. People that went to the church or used to be on friendly terms with the pastor. Matt sat on the fourth bench from the front on the left side of the large room. Stefan sat at the end, there was an open space left from where Elena was sitting which would stay that way till she came back. Matt sat on the opposite side of that open space, Damon was on his left side putting Caroline between him and Tyler.

They only had a few days to plan the memorial but the turn out was still great, although Matt still felt a bit guilty because he knows the truth about the supposed accident. But then again, Caroline's life was in danger and the council probably would've done worse if it weren't for Klaus' intervention.

Speaking of which, the Mikaelson's were also in attendance.

Klaus and Rebekah sat in the pew on the opposite side, playing the dutiful compassionate townsfolk as they sat there and listened to the ceremony as it went on.

Matt kept his eyes focused on Elena even as he felt Rebekah's gaze burning into the side of his face, but he wouldn't look. He's been doing really well in ignoring the original since she tried to talk to him in the school's parking lot after her brother ambushed him.

She apologised of course, said she was sorry about the fact that she almost got him killed and really didn't mean for him to get hurt. But she didn't say anything about Elena.

As far as Elena went Rebekah seemed pretty unconcerned with any kind of pain that she might have gone through and that's why Matt couldn't even find it in himself to look her in the eye anymore. Rebekah was sincere in her apology towards him, Matt could see that clear as day but he wasn't worried about himself.

He was about it's Elena.

She was the one who was constantly put in danger because of what she is. Being a dopple ganger has made things hard for Elena and whenever it seemed like things were finally calming down some new threat would appear intent on killing her or making her life miserable.

Matt doesn't love her the way he used to, but he still cares about her. Which is why he couldn't forgive Rebekah, not yet. Regardless of the fact that her brother wanted to keep Elena alive, Rebekah was still a threat and as long as she held a grudge against Elena then Matt wouldn't be able to trust her.

Honestly they already have enough to worry about without the Rebekah wild card.

There's a new hunter in town and this one wasn't anything like Alaric.

He managed to take on and wound Tyler all on his own, if it weren't for the fact that Tyler is a hybrid he probably would have been dead.

His name is Connor.

Matt and Damon had a run in with him earlier when Matt was getting a box out of his truck and Damon decided to come and check in on his "pet".

The blonde resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Seriously, they were in the parking lot of the freaking church. Luckily Connor came walking up to them before Damon could really do more than get a little too close.

He introduced himself and said that he was some kind of environmental researcher and Matt remembered that Tyler said the name of the guy that attacked him was Connor. Matt gave him a smile and tried to balance the box in his arms so he could shake his hand. Of course Damon claimed germaphobia.

To his credit that was actually pretty smart.

They told Connor the same thing sheriff Forbes told them to. That it was an accident and they didn't hear anything about it until after it happened.

"Matt."

A voice whispered and Matt looked up to see Caroline leaning forward around Damon so she could see him.

"Yeah?"

"Where's April? Shouldn't she be going up next after Elena?"

"She said she wanted to go over her speech," Matt said quietly with a slight frown before he finished, "She should be around here somewhere, I'll go-"

Suddenly Caroline's eyes widened and she slowly sat back in her seat, Matt blinked in surprise when he realised that the vampires around him had gone completely tense.

The human frowned, "What's-"

"Blood." Stefan said looking like he was trying to seem as calm as possible while his expression remained tense. "Someone's injured."

"It's April," Caroline said looking just as tense as the other's, "She must be somewhere behind us. The balcony, maybe."

Matt's eyes went wide and he almost immediately made to turn when Damon's hand went down on his thigh and clenched tight forcing him to sit still.

"Ow." Matt hissed but didn't move while the vampire glanced up at him.

"We're being watched, don't look back." Matt nodded and lay back in his seat but Damon didn't remove his hand from his leg. If anything his grip got tighter.

Elena's gaze went towards them and although they didn't linger too long it was clear in the girls eyes that she could tell something was wrong.

"Thank you, Elena." The pastor said as Elena finished and he gave the girl a brief smile. Elena turned and walked back to sit down beside Stefan as the ceremony continued.

"What's going-"

"We're being watched. Just relax and don't look back." Stefan whispered in her ear as he put an arm around her and Elena nodded even as her eyes started to fill with fear. The girl sat back and leaned into Stefan's side but not without catching sight of Damon's hand on Matt's leg and blinking in surprise.

Matt took in a sharp breath when Damon's hand tightened a little more and he looked up at the vampire only just realising how his jaw had tensed and his eyes seemed to have darkened.

"Damon?"

Damon ground out, "I need to get out of here."

"Why what's wrong?"

Damon looked down at the blonde and Matt's eyes went wide at the red that briefly bled into Damon's eyes and the veins that appeared before they quickly retreated again.

"Oh shit." Matt whispered prompting Caroline and Elena to look up at Damon while Stefan discreetly looked around his girlfriend's form before cursing as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Caroline hissed even as she turned her head back towards the front. "When's the last time you ate?"

"A week."

"A week?! Damon-"

Stefan was cut off when Damon sent a glare his way and growled, "Oh I'm sorry, I've been too busy looking out for the new hunter to just grab something to eat whenever I felt like it. We can't all live off of Bambi's cousin's."

Stefan let out a frustrated sigh and Elena briefly glanced up at him, "What about the blood bags?"

"Oh right, that reminds me." Damon started as his jaw clenched even tighter, "We're all out."

"Can't you just hold on a little longer?" Matt asked and got an even tighter grip for an answer making the blonde gasp in pain while Damon clenched his eyes shut.

"Fuck it's getting stronger."

Now what?

There's still another hour left to go, but judging from the look on Damon's face and the hand on his thigh the vampire wouldn't be able to hold out for that long. Not to mention the fact that April was hurt and bleeding somewhere, if they didn't get help to her soon then she might be hurt beyond repair.

Matt took a deep breath through his mouth, trying to sit as still as possible without gaining the attention of whoever was watching them.

It's the hunter of course, I mean who else could it be?

So what should they do?

Matt bit down on his tongue when Damon's grip started getting unbearable until he started to taste the metal tang of blood in his mouth and that's when it hit him.

The thought might have made Matt sigh in relief if it weren't for the sheer embarrassment that overruled it.

The blonde put a hand over the one on his leg and Damon forced his eyes open to look at him. Matt pried the fingers away and Damon let him before moving to get up off his seat, but Damon stopped him short.

"What're you-"

"Just come on."

Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Tyler watched them as Matt got up and dragged Damon along with him. The blonde raked a hand through his hair and made sure to keep his gaze away from the balcony as he led the vampire out of the church.

Damon's hand tensed around his own for a moment and Matt held back a cringe as he just kept walking. The blonde caught Klaus and Rebekah's questioning gazes as they left the church but didn't respond as he just kept walking.

"You gonna tell me what this plan is quarterback?"

Matt looked back at him but didn't answer as they left the church and he kept pulling Damon along with him towards the parking lot when Damon spoke again.

"He's following."

The hunter.

"I know."

Somehow could Matt feel the extra pair of eyes on them as they walked across the parking lot. The blonde stopped just in front of Damon's car and turned back.

Damon's eyes were still flashing back and forth and Matt swallowed hard as he asked, "Can you still-"

"Yes, I can still smell it. Please tell me your plan wasn't to get some fresh air because that's lame even by your standards." Damon said a bit snappily as his head twitched to the side and this time his eyes didn't go back to their normal blue.

"It wasn't."

"Then what-"

Matt cut Damon off as he reached out and grabbed the vampire's face to crush their lips together in a kiss. Damon let out a slight grunt of surprise until he tasted the faint almost untraceable taste of blood on Matt's tongue as he returned the kiss. Pushing the human back against the passenger door of his car while his hands rested on Matt's hips.

The blonde broke the kiss breathing hard as he tugged his tie down a bit and whispered, "Here, just feed off of me so we can get back inside."

Damon leaned forward to press a kiss against the human's lips while Matt carefully undid the first two buttons on his shirt with one hand while the other stayed around Damon's neck hiding what the other was doing.

"You don't have to do this." Damon said as he pressed another kiss on Matt's lips that the human couldn't help but return.

"Yeah well, it's not like I've never let you bite me before."

Damon watched Matt for a moment before he let out a snort and said, "You know how this probably looks right?"

"Like we're dating?" Matt said as a light blush started to burn under his cheeks and he pulled his shirt open to expose his neck.

"More like funerals and death turn you on."

Matt's blush got even darker and the veins beneath Damon's eyes reappeared. The blonde felt his eyes go wide for just a moment when he caught sight of a shadow behind the door of the church and gave Damon another kiss before pulling back to whisper.

"Just don't make it too obvious."

Damon didn't respond, well not in words anyway.

The vampire leaned forward and planted a kiss on the side of Matt's jaw making a trail down towards his neck. Matt felt his heart start to pound in anticipation and shut his eyes when he felt the sharp edge of Damon's fangs glide against his skin, until they suddenly sank in and he had to use every bit of will power he had to avoid crying out as the sharp sting of teeth sang across his skin.

Damon drank slowly, gently stroking the inside of Matt's thigh with one hand while the other lay on the back of the human's throat. Matt let out a moan when Damon started stroking him through his pants and he had to fight back against the urge to grind into that hand.

He cannot get turned on right now.

Seriously they have to go back eventually.

The blonde started feeling a little light headed and he let out a gasp when he opened his eyes.

"Damon."

It was meant to come out as a warning but instead just sounded like a deep moan. Nonetheless Damon pulled back, breathing hard as he leaned into the human a bit just to balance himself. Matt's eyes went wide when he could feel the obvious bulge in Damon's pants and the vampire gave him that look.

That same look he gave Matt that first time. A week ago, when he kidnapped him in the locker room just after football practice.

"We need to get back."

Damon took a deep breath and those pitch black eyes slipped back into icy blue. There were thin trails of blood streaming down the vampire's chin from his lips. Those eyes were still on them and Damon lifted his hand to wipe the blood away but Matt stopped him short.

"Wait, just... I'll do it."

Damon arched an eyebrow at the blonde and Matt felt himself start to blush all over again despite his blood loss as he moved forward and licked away the trails of blood on the vampire's chin, catching them with the curl of his tongue before kissing away the crimson sheen on Damon's lips.

The vampire caught the kiss and let out a low groan as he pulled back to give the human a smirk. Matt glared at the amusement in Damon's eyes until he eventually snapped.

"What?"

The vampire's smirk grew, "I knew you'd make a good pet."

"Shut up." Matt said as he buttoned up his shirt and fixed his tie, trying to ignore the way Damon's lips felt as they trailed across his cheek. Once he finished Damon pulled back and they made their way back towards the church.

Just five feet away from the entrance a figure suddenly appeared in front of them, making Damon instinctively reach out to pull Matt behind him when they realised that it wasn't Connor.

"Is there problem out here?"

Matt let out a deep breath while Klaus' eyes flickered down towards his wrist where Damon's hand still rested and he started to blush.

"No." The blonde said pulling his hand free of Damon's grasp and the vampire glanced back at him with something close to confusion in his eyes. But it came and went too quickly for Matt to be sure. Damon just shrugged as he shoved both his hands in his pockets.

"Just stepping out for a breath of fresh air. Why are you out here?"

Klaus' eyes were still trained on Matt and the blonde continued to shift uncomfortably under his gaze when the original spoke, "Just keeping an eye on an interest of mine, nothing all that concerning really."

Damon's eye gave a slight twitch but he still managed to give Klaus a pleasant smile, "Well, we should probably get back inside before my dear brother comes looking for us."

"Do I smell blood, in the air?"

"Yeah lots of it, apparently the hunter's using April Young as vampire bait." Damon said dryly with a roll of his eyes but Klaus barely even spared him a glance.

"As distracting as miss Young's blood is, I wasn't talking about hers."

Matt froze and subconsciously gave his collar a slight tug. An action that Klaus definitely caught if the way the original's eyes narrowed into a glare is anything to go by.

"I ughm, got cut." Matt said already knowing that Klaus wasn't buying any of it but wanting to maintain some sense of denial when Damon spoke.

"Yup, huge cut. I was just helping quarterback here get all patched up."

Klaus glared at Damon while the other smirked and Matt finally just gave up and let out a heavy sigh, "Can we please just go inside."

The blonde made to push passed the two vampires glaring at each other when a loud bang suddenly ripped through the air and someone screamed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What a mess.

Klaus bit back a sigh as he stepped out of his car and walked up to the front door of his home-their home-what was meant to be his family's home.

The hunter managed to get away the first time, unfortunately.

The gunshot going off was caused by Tyler drawing Connor's attention and getting the hunter to attack him before he slipped out of the church. Stefan and Elena managed to help April. Stefan gave her some of his blood before compelling her to forget everything.

It took a few days to lure him back out again. Apparently Jeremy and Matt had a run in with him right later that night. Matt had to lie and say that the mark he got on his neck came from Rebekah, but with some help from Jeremy they tricked Connor into going to the hospital where the hunter tried to take out doctor Fell.

Damon distracted him and Klaus broke his neck before Connor could manage to trip the explosives he'd rigged to blow before they got there. Of course Klaus had been tempted to get rid of Damon as well during the little tag team event, but he decided otherwise.

Damon could still be useful, regardless of the fact that he does seem to be getting in the way of what the original wants.

Klaus paused for a moment to take a deep breath before he opened the front door and walked inside.

There was music playing when he stepped inside, some form of rock that the kids seemed to be into these days.

"Hey, Klaus."

The greeting came from Alex Price.

He's one of the more recent hybrids he's created and unlike most of the others he came to join Klaus willingly, so he was less resistant towards him. Klaus just gave a nod as he continued to make his way through the house. There were more hybrids here and there, some gave nods of acknowledgement while others greeted him as he went by.

The original had it good, all things considered.

His hybrid army was coming along well, Elena was still perfectly human and would hopefully stay that way thanks to the extra guards he set up around her home. Over the passed few decades, he and his family have managed to make quite a bit of money so he lived a very comfortable lifestyle. And now there were no more pesky hunters for him to deal with either.

Things are going well.

If he were religious he might even go as far as say that he was blessed.

Of course his family was worse for wear. Kol preferred to spend the majority of his time exploring the world so he rarely ever went back to Mystic falls unless there was some kind of emergency, but he and Niklaus were on civil terms if nothing else. Elijah preferred to stay away as well. The drama that always seemed to spark between them was more than he was willing to bear and Klaus could tell that his brother was just tired of all of it.

He and Rebekah were on less than friendly terms. Not just because of their little spat over Elena's accident but because of Matt as well.

Rebekah noticed how her brother's attention shifted from Caroline to focus solely on Matt and saying that his dear sister wasn't pleased would be putting it mildly.

Despite the fact that Matt still refused to speak with her, Rebekah was so hopelessly infatuated with Matt that she saw anyone who got close to the blonde as her personal enemy.

Honestly though, it's ridiculous.

Rebekah's feelings for Matt stemmed from nothing more than her desire to be human again, Klaus could tell.

After all that's how Matt made her feel.

He made her feel like a normal human being and that's why she wanted to keep him close, so she could pretend to be mortal even if it was just for a few moments a day.

But humanity's overrated, one day Rebekah will wake up and accept that. For now however, Rebekah is having an anti-curfew party in some abandoned building somewhere in town as a symbol of defiance against Klaus and everyone else in Mystic falls.

Of course the curfew probably isn't necessary anymore, especially since the hunter is dead.

Klaus made it upstairs to his room and switched on the light, the original kicked off his shoes and walked over to the connected bathroom to turn on the light.

Klaus went over to the basin and opened the tap splashing some water over his face as he briefly debated the option of showering when he looked up at the mirror and almost paused at what he saw.

There was blood everywhere.

On the walls and floors, smeared all over the marble tops and dripping down the shower's glass door. The word _'KILLER'_ was written right across the mirror in front of him but Klaus barely did more than roll his eyes as he reached over towards a seemingly bloody towel to wipe off his hands.

"Nice try." The original said as he turned towards the door and saw Connor standing in the middle of the doorway, arms folded across his chest like Klaus didn't kill him just a few days ago.

"Oh right, you've done this before." Connor said as Klaus walked right through him and went to the bed, "Many times before. You'll have to do better than that."

Klaus sat down on his bed and leaned back against the pillows stacked up at the top when a weight suddenly settled on top of him and he opened his eyes.

It was Matt, but it wasn't really Matt.

Klaus knew it was all an illusion, that it wasn't real but-

"How's this?" The blonde said as he wrapped his arms around Klaus' neck and smiled.

The original let out a groan of frustration as he stared back at the blonde, "And people say I'm evil."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The music was loud.

There were teenagers everywhere scattered around the old building generally drinking and having fun despite the fact that the entire town was on alert.

Of course Matt knew that the alert wasn't necessary since Damon and Klaus managed to kill the hunter, but I guess it's the principle of it all that bothered him. He shouldn't be out there either.

Hell he didn't really want to be there at Rebekah's party but Elena was going and she begged Matt to go along too.

She was going to the party to prove a point. To prove that she wasn't scared of Rebekah and that the original couldn't push her around. Unfortunately, Elena was a bit of a nervous wreck.

Stefan was already going with her so it's not like she was going to be alone but Elena wanted a different kind of support.

She felt better with Matt being there cause he went through the same thing, Rebekah almost killed him too when she suddenly appeared on the road that night. Even though the original didn't exactly hate him the way she hated Elena, Elena still felt better about Matt being there.

So far Elena's been holding up O.K, although she hasn't run into Rebekah yet so things might get a little more difficult later on.

"You're doing good."

Elena smiled up at Matt as she took a sip from the plastic cup before letting out a deep breath, "I feel good. It feels _good _going out after everything that happened. Almost like old times."

"Yeah, only you didn't have hybrid bodyguards back then." Matt teased and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me. I'm just glad they stay out of the house. At least Klaus isn't coming over as much."

The blonde frowned in concern, "Does he still take blood?"

Elena sighed, "Sometimes, but it keeps him pacified you know. At least this way, innocent people don't start dying."

"You shouldn't have to go through that though."

"Well, until we figure out who started the chain before Katherine we don't really have a choice, plus Tyler's life might be in jeopardy since Klaus definitely is his sire." The girl said as she took another sip from her cup, "For now though, I'm happy."

"This party sucks." Matt quickly turned and found Damon standing right beside him and the blonde gave a sigh. Elena rolled her eyes just before Stefan appeared next to her as well and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making the girl smile up at him as Matt spoke.

"You didn't have to come if you didn't want to."

Damon shrugged, "Yeah, well this town is boring and since I'm not allowed to have any fun," Damon pointedly looked over at Stefan who gave him a look of exasperation. "I figured I might as well suffer with some free alcohol."

"Aren't you a little old to be here anyway, gramps?" Caroline said after pushing through the crowd as she pulled Tyler along with her to come stand by her side. "I didn't even know that you drank beer."

"I don't see you drinking anything barbie." Damon said as he took a drink from his own cup while Caroline just shrugged, "With everything that's been going on, I just feel like I should keep a clear head."

Elena looked away for a moment when Stefan suddenly took her hand, "C'mon, let's dance." The girl gave him a grateful smile as she set her cup down on a nearby chair.

"Yeah."

The others watched her go and Caroline gave a sigh as she spoke, "She's still having a tough time, huh?"

"Yeah." Matt said absently as he finished off his drink, "But... I think she's holding up O.K."

"She'll be fine, she's a fighter." Damon said as he leaned against the wall next to Matt, getting so close that the blonde could feel the vampire's breaths hit the side of his neck.

Matt started to flush at the vampire's closing proximity. Something that only Tyler noticed and frowned at. The blonde caught his gaze and quickly cleared his throat, pushing away from the wall. "I need a refill."

But before he could go Damon grabbed his arm. "One more and then we're leaving." Matt looked up into Damon's eyes and flushed one shade darker at the dark desire he saw there even as he whispered.

"I told you I'm not your pet."

Damon just smirked, "You promised, remember? We can do it on a bed or we can do it here, which do you want it to be? Cause I'm easy either way." Matt glared at the vampire and his smirk went even wider as he pushed off the wall to invade Matt's personal space forcing the blonde's eyes to go wide as he pushed Damon back.

"Fine." Matt said taking a quick look around, Tyler was still frowning. "Just let me get a drink first."

Damon went back against the wall and Matt took a deep breath as he made his way towards the nearest beer keg.

The blonde gave a sigh once he found one just outside of the noisy building. There were more kids all scattered around the lawn while a few stood next to the beer keg. Matt walked over and gave a sigh as he watched his cup fill up before he turned back only to walk right into Tyler, making him jump in surprise.

"Jesu-... You scared me man."

"Sorry, I just," Tyler continued to stare back at Matt with that frown, "What's up with you and Damon?"

"What?" Matt almost froze before he just looked away and started walking towards the building, "Nothing's going on with me and Damon."

"Then what was that back there?" Tyler asked once they got back inside and started weaving around the crowds of kids in the building until they got to a corner just a few yards from where they left Damon and Caroline.

Matt gave a sigh, "That was Damon being an asshole. As usual."

"You smell like him." Tyler reasoned as he stepped closer briefly licking his lips and the blonde just shrugged, "I've been hanging around him more often. Why do you even care anyway?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you. We're friends," Tyler stepped even closer and Matt suddenly noticed the lack of space between them, "And friends look out for each other right?"

"Ty' c'mon stop." Matt squirmed when Tyler's hands went down on his hips and came up close to take in the scent by his neck. "Caroline is here remember, we promised we wouldn't do this anymore cause you have her."

"That was a month ago." Tyler breathed as he pulled the blonde close but Matt kept pushing him back, "I want you so bad it hurts."

"No and what do you mean a month ago?" Matt said successfully pulling from Tyler's hold but not out of his reach. "I went over to your place a week ago."

Tyler blinked in surprise, "What?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "After the crash, I went to go see you the next morning, you made me call you Klaus. That was weird by the way."

"Wait a minute," Tyler started as he let go of the blonde. "You came to see me the morning after the accident?"

"Yes." Matt frowned, "You don't remember?"

Tyler's jaw clenched as he ground out, "No, I guess I don't."

Matt sighed, "O.K you know what, it's probably better that way anyway. I just... I can't do this with you anymore." The blonde looked up to find Damon watching them a few feet away and he blushed when Damon nodded his head towards the exit.

"Look I gotta go. Tell Elena I'll talk to her later."

With that Matt turned around and walked away, completely oblivious to the fuming hybrid he left behind.

**A/N:**

**Yup**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sup guys.**

**Song for this chapter: **_**Stay**_** by Rihanna and Mikki Ekko, **_**Haunted **_**by Beyoncé**

**Loving the reviews and I agree there isn't enough Matt love in this fandom. **

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Usual apologies**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

Doorway, hallway, stairs.

The door of Damon's bedroom before he was forced into the room itself.

Matt gasped as he was pushed up against the wall; Damon licked and sucked around his neck, while the blonde buried his hands in the vampire's dark locks.

"Damon... Shit!" Matt gasped when the air suddenly seemed to rush all around him and his back hit the soft surface of Damon's bed, his shirt fell open and Damon pulled back only to lick a long damp strip going from the blonde's waist up to his neck.

"Such a good pet."

Damon purred as his hand slipped beneath the hemline of Matt's jeans and into his boxers, wrapping a hand around the blonde's sex and for once Matt was too far gone to argue over that particular nickname. Instead Matt wrapped his arms around Damon's neck to urge him on while his back arched up off the bed and his hips thrust up into the vampire's hand.

Damon seemed a little different, somehow more feral and aggressive, less restrained.

The vampire growled as he grabbed both Matt's wrists in one hand and kept them secured up above the human's head.

It was weird, there was something off about his voice but again Matt was too lost to really care.

Damon's fangs scraped against Matt's throat and the blonde moaned biting his bottom lip in anticipation even though he knew the bite wouldn't come, not until Damon saw it fit anyway.

God, he's such a tea-

"AH!" Matt cried out when Damon's fangs suddenly sank into his skin and that familiar shot of searing pain shot right through him, before Damon started feeding on him forcing a moan from the human's lips as he writhed against the bed as Damon slowly pumped his cock.

"Da-mon..."

Matt was breathing hard when the vampire pulled back to stare down at the human.

Damon's eyes were dark, veins pulsing in their bloodlust as he licked away the blood on his lips and Matt felt himself flush when the vampire let out another growl as he swooped down to lock their lips in a deep kiss. Matt moaned as Damon's tongue entered his mouth and he tasted his own blood on the vampire's tongue. The human's hands tugged and pulled against the hold locked around his wrists while his hips bucked up into the vampire's hand.

Damon broke the kiss and Matt started panting when the vampire's eyebrows suddenly furrowed in confusion and Matt frowned at him in return.

"Damon?" Matt breathed when Damon went tense and suddenly he was gone.

Matt stared at the ceiling for a moment still breathing hard when he heard what sounded like puking coming from Damon's bathroom. The human sat up and took a moment to catch his breath before he got up and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Damon? What are you-"

Matt's eyes went wide when he saw the vampire bent over the sink in front of the mirror up against the wall, with blood all over the marble tops and the inside of the sink.

"Oh my-... Damon what's wrong?!" Matt asked as he rushed over to the vampire's side and put a hand on his back but Damon shrugged it off as he turned back. "Nothing, I'm fine-"

The words were barely out of his mouth before he started puking again, blood spluttering all over the sink and Matt started to panic.

"You don't look fine." Matt said wanting to help but not sure how he could. Once Damon finally stopped emptying out his stomach the vampire turned back, "Well I am."

Barely less than two feet and Damon stumbled and probably would've hit the ground if Matt hadn't quickly moved forward and caught him. "You're such a stubborn idiot."

Matt pulled one of Damon's arms around his neck to steady his weight as they made their way back to the bed and Damon groaned in pain, "A pet shouldn't call its master an idiot."

"Yeah well, until my master stops acting like an idiot I won't know what else to call him." Matt blushed when he realized just what he called Damon and the vampire gave a scoff that just turned into another groan. "Someone's getting comfortable."

"In your dreams." Matt said once he'd managed to drag Damon along with him and helped him onto the bed, "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" The blonde frowned as Damon put his feet up on the bed and his expression twisted in pain, Matt worried that he might start throwing up again when the vampire's eyes went wide.

"Oh shit."

"What?" Matt asked as he sat down on the bed only for Damon to grab his arms and push him away, "Get out."

"Get out right now!"

"Bu-" Matt couldn't even finish his sentence when Damon held on tight and the air rushed around him before he was forced out the door, down the stairs out the front door just before it slammed shut behind him. By the time Matt got a hold of his bearings he was staring at the closed door, out on the Salvatore's front porch.

"What the fuck?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was maybe just a little bit of a mind fuck.

He knew that it wasn't really Matt, despite the blonde hair and those blue eyes. He knew because he knew from that time he spent as Tyler that Matt wasn't quite as confident with his body whenever he was in a position like this. Even when he was begging him or rather Tyler to fuck him and mark him for all the world to see.

"Klaus." The blonde moaned and Klaus resisted the urge to sigh as a trail of lips went down the side of his neck.

It was a bit of a mind fuck because he knew very well that the voice and the kisses and the moans weren't real, part of him was enjoying the little fantasy and he really wanted it to be real but it wasn't.

With one last final sigh Klaus flipped them over pinning the blonde against the bed and forcing him away from his neck, _'Matt'_ was breathing hard as he stared up at the original with lust blown eyes and Klaus took a deep breath, wishing for some of this fantasy to be reality before he spoke.

"I know what you're trying to do and I'm sorry to tell you this but it's not going to work."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Klaus gave a snort as he let go of one of the blonde's arms to gently trace his fingers against his cheek, "You're using my feelings for Matt against me. Giving me a taste of what I want to lure me in, before taking it away and forcing me to drop into despair."

'_Matt'_ leaned into his touch and Klaus' head gave a slight tilt since he could almost feel the heat of the human's skin on his own as he continued, "Let me guess, you were going to play this fantasy out a little longer before turning it into a nightmare by showing me an image of Matt bloodied and bruised, covered in bite marks that I somehow caused. Am I on the right path?"

The blonde shrugged as he turned his head to press a kiss onto the hand on his skin, "Good guess, but we both know that wouldn't work on you. You'd probably love to see him that way. Probably turn you on."

"Only because it would allow me the opportunity to turn him, Matt has potential and death is the last step in vampirism isn't it." Klaus explained easily when his expression turned serious, "So what are you trying to do?"

"I'm just giving you a sample of what you could have."

"And?"

"And nothing." The blonde grinned as he leaned back against the bed, "Guilt trips don't work on you so there's no point in trying. But I know you're not entirely unreasonable, the fact that most of those who have tried to kill and betray you are still walking, whether they're alive or not, proves that."

Klaus paused when his eyes filled with realization, "You want to make a deal. And exactly what could a dead man possibly want from the man that killed him?"

"A replacement."

"A what?"

"The hunter's curse only lasts until a new hunter rises to replace them." The blonde explained, "All you have to do is find a new hunter, have him replace me and we'll never have to see each other again."

Klaus sat back on his knees, as he thought it over.

Connor's reasons for striking this deal we're kind of obvious.

New hunter means a new problem that they'd have to deal with and keep alive for fear of repeating the hunter's curse all over again. Plus Connor would finally be allowed to rest once the new hunter was chosen. Klaus wouldn't have to deal with the curse for who knows how long the next time around. Provided that he could find someone easy enough to control, it seemed like a relatively good deal. There's just one thing Klaus doesn't quite understand.

"What does this have to do with Matt?"

At that the blonde smirked, "In order for the new hunter to receive their mark and take their place, they have to make a first kill. A vampire, werewolf or hybrid it doesn't matter which. It can be one of your hybrids, a random nomad coming through town… Damon Salvatore."

Klaus paused and the blonde reached up to wrap his arms around Klaus' neck, "Matt would be free."

"To do with as you wish, so what do you say? Are you prepared to take what you want or are you going to let a half-blood take what's yours?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Matt lay on the bed beside who he thought was Tyler. His entire body hummed softly with content as every muscle in his body seemed to go lax as Klaus nipped and sucked around his jaw and neck, while the human kept a hand threaded in his hair gently tugging and stroking every now and then._

_Now, I know what you're thinking, but they didn't actually do anything._

_Of course they didn't just sit there knitting sweaters either._

_The kisses were raw and passionate and it took everything Klaus had in him to avoid fucking Matt after they stumbled up to Tyler's bedroom. _

_Clothes were off in a matter of seconds and Klaus groaned in pleasure when those lips that he was so fascinated by became his obsession after they wrapped around his cock. Before he pulled the human up and bit them harshly, savoring the taste of Matt's blood as they rutted against each other until completion._

_No matter how much he wanted to bury himself inside of Matt's tight heat and mark his neck for all the world to see, he couldn't allow himself to do it._

_Not in this body, since any mark he left wouldn't be his mark but Tyler's and Klaus simply wouldn't allow that to happen._

_After all, this isn't going to be a onetime thing. _

_Klaus has used and disposed of many human pets over the years without a single care to any of them but this one is different. Matt has the potential to become something much more interesting than Caroline ever could be. So he's not getting rid of this pet._

_No, he's keeping this one. _

_All he has to do is find a way to make Matt willingly agree to be kept._

_Besides if Matt feels this good now with all of Tyler's uneven senses how much better would it feel if Klaus were in his own body?_

_The hybrid could barely suppress a shiver at the thought._

_Klaus pressed his fangs down onto the human's pulse point, feeling it jump faintly while Matt's breath hitched and his hand clenched in the hybrid's hair before Klaus just sucked on the spot and the human's grip eased somewhat as he let out a soft moan._

_"Have you ever thought about it?"_

_"Thought about what?" Matt gasped out as Klaus nipped his way up the blondes jaw._

_"Letting someone turn you, being like one of us?"_

_Matt let out a deep breath and he tangled his fingers in _Tyler's_ hair, "Yeah, a couple of times."_

_"And?"_

_"I don't think that would be such a good idea."_

_"Why not?"_

_Matt let out a sigh and the hybrid pulled away to stare down at the human who was staring up at the ceiling with a distant look on his face before he just shook his head._

_"I can't really see myself as a vampire, besides, Bonnie said that your soul can never move on when you're... different and that's only if I ever die in the first place. I don't know if I'm ready to do that, you know. Either live forever or be stuck between two worlds? Sometimes I just wish I could live in a normal town, live a normal life and didn't have to deal with all this supernatural stuff."_

_"And other times?" Klaus asked and Matt bit his lip before he spoke._

_"It's exciting, like a whole new world came here and I just... Mystic Falls is my home and I love it here but I guess it'd be cool to travel and see the world without worrying about the how's and why's. You know, just get up one day and run, never look back." Matt finished quietly and Klaus watched the emotions pass behind the human's eyes before he just shook his head, "It'd be cool but I'm not willing to give up my humanity for that."_

_"Humanity's overrated." Klaus said as he leaned up to give Matt a kiss and the blonde just smiled. "Doesn't make me want to keep it any less."_

_"Even if you could have something better?"_

_"What, eternity as a vampire?"_

_"Or a hybrid." _

_"I thought the only way to become a hybrid is to start out as a werewolf first."_

_"What if it wasn't? What if there was a way to turn a human into a hybrid, would you want to be changed then?"_

_Matt paused as he stared back at Klaus, "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were trying to convince me to turn."_

_"What if I was?" Klaus asked as he stared back and Matt's eyes narrowed down at him while his eyebrows furrowed in thought as he pushed himself up on his elbows._

_"Is this a sire thing? Is he making you recruit humans so he can experiment on them or something? Is this why you made me call you Klaus earlier?"_

_"No he's not forcing me to recruit anyone." The hybrid said, completely avoiding the last question as he leaned up to kiss Matt's lips before he spoke against them. "I meant hypothetically, would you want to be a hybrid if there was a way to turn you into one?"_

_"I-..." Matt stopped and fell back against the bed and Klaus followed, bracing his arms on either side of the blonde's head as he kissed and sucked hot trails down the side of his neck. Matt couldn't help but shut his eyes as he bared his neck and let out a soft moan._

_"Being a hybrid feels incredible. The power, the speed, strength is like nothing you've ever felt before." Klaus whispered as he let one hand travel down across the human's chest, tracing along every hard curve of muscle he came across before it wrapped around his cock. Forcing a gasp to leave Matt's throat as he started squirming on the bed as he was slowly pumped._

_The hybrid smirked as his head moved down from Matt's neck to his chest, taking one of the human's nipples into his mouth and Matt's body arched up into him. The blonde moved his leg and felt himself flush as he felt the hybrid above him get harder with every passing second._

_"Yeah, I guess it makes you hornier too." Matt chuckled or rather attempted to as it turned into a sharp gasp halfway through when a finger dragged through the slit on his cock. Klaus smirked as he let go of the blonde's erection, earning a whine of protest before the hybrid moved to wrap both Matt's legs around his waist and gave him a rough grind._

_Matt groaned and threw his head back at the friction while Klaus practically growled against his neck, "You could have the world at your feet Matt. You could go anywhere, be anyone you want to be. All you'd have to do is give in."_

_"Ty'..." Matt moaned as the hybrid continued to rock into him only to swallow back a gasp when his hair was grabbed, forcing him to arch his back off the bed as his head was pulled back. Before the hybrid hissed._

_"Who?"_

_The human almost frowned in confusion until it hit him and he felt himself flush a little more despite the sex flush he was already sporting as he whispered._

_"Klaus... Klaus, please... I want you in me."_

_The hybrids eyes darkened as the grip in Matts hair tightened to the point of pain, making the blonde hiss, while the hybrid just kept rocking into him._

_"No..." The hybrid growled with his voice dark and raw with lust. "Not today."_

_"Please, Klaus, I want you so bad it hurts."_

_Matt's had enough of all the teasing. Usually when he went over to see his best friend, Tyler would fuck him three times over before asking any questions. It's why he came over in the first place, why he could bury the guilt of betraying Caroline._

_He and Tyler never really did more than fuck anyway, it was never meant more than that. They're just occasional fuck buddies, but today Tyler's acting strange. Somehow Matt isn't sure if he's gentler or rougher than he was before, but he definitely has some kind of dominance thing going on today. To add to Matt's frustrations, other than refusing to fuck him, for some reason Tyler hasn't bitten him even once since he got there. _

_As ashamed as Matt is to admit it, he's become addicted to the bites. To the sensation of his skin breaking, burning with pain before Tyler drank from the wound._

_Of course it hurts at first, but somehow, the pain made it all feel even better. The sharp sting of teeth cutting through flesh followed by the warm buzz that went straight down to his cock, would make him feel lightheaded and weak but oh so very good as Tyler drank while he fucked into him. It's become so bad that Matt was sure that he wouldn't be able to come unless he was bitten first._

_But he did, a few minutes ago when he and the hybrid went stumbling into the room a few minutes before and of course it felt amazing, but not as amazing as it would have felt if Tyler bit him when he did it._

_Fuck why won't he do it again, just once?!_

_To top it all off, Tyler wants him to call him Klaus for some reason, which is weird as fuck. But the blonde figures that Tyler's going through some sire servant issues today, maybe that's why he's acting so weird._

_Still, hybrid issues or not. If Tyler doesn't bite or fuck him right now, Matt's going to lose his mind._

_The blonde braced his arms on the bed so he could move his hips up and grind into the hybrid making him hiss as he shut his eyes and whined._

_"Please Klaus."_

_"Not, today." The hybrid ground out as he pushed Matt back into the bed making the human whine at the loss of contact, when it was just as suddenly replaced by a sharp gasp as his heart sped up when Klaus pressed an open kiss jaw against his neck and bit down. Not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to make the human take notice._

_Moving down his body to his leaking erection, the hybrid gave the head a long lick that had Matt, writhing against the bed. Klaus smirked before he took Matt into his mouth and watched him cry out incoherently as he fought to keep his hips still. _

_'But soon, very soon.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a while to get a hold of Stefan and tell him what happened.

Once he did, Stefan almost immediately kicked him out of the house and made him stay out because apparently Damon was exposed to werewolf venom and werewolf venom tended to make vampires a little… unstable.

They become feral and unhinged until they eventually die and unfortunately, as far they knew, there was no cure for werewolf venom. Jeremy managed to figure out that Conner somehow spiked the beer kegs that Rebekah bought for the curfew party before he died, which was fine for the humans since werewolf venom had no effect on them, the vampires on the other hand…

Something cold and heavy fell right down to his stomach at the mere thought of Damon dying. Firstly Matt wasn't even sure if it was possible for Damon Salvatore to die since well…

He's Damon Salvatore, up until that point Matt was pretty sure that, that asshole was immortal.

Secondly, was something that Matt really didn't want to examine too closely for fear of the implications. His heart clenched in the most unnatural way and Matt just knew that he wouldn't know what to do if Damon actually died. Not that Damon cared about him in the same way. Not that Matt really cared that much to begin with.

Stupid vampire, messing with his head.

Thankfully Elena saved the day when she suggested calling Klaus.

Klaus is an original after all, the first hybrid in existence. He managed to figure out that Elena's blood was what he needed to create his hybrid army, he would probably know if there was a cure for werewolf venom.

Elena called him and surprisingly enough Klaus agreed to come.

Matt was standing outside on the porch when he arrived. With Elena telling him about Rebekah cornering her in the bathroom in an attempt at intimidating her. Matt apologized about leaving early which is when Elena asked exactly where he and Damon went after they left the party and why. The blonde felt himself start to flush a little at the question while Elena's eyes narrowed down at him in suspicion and she was about to make him tell her whether he liked it or not when Klaus suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Both humans jumped in surprise, Matt cursed softly under his breath while Elena let out a deep sigh.

"It's good to see you as well Matthew." The original said giving Matt that same smirk that he did a few days ago and the blonde had to look away as the memory of Klaus kissing him in the truck suddenly came back to him.

"I'd love to say that I'm surprised to see you here but we both know the reasons for your presence at the Salvatore house, now don't we?"

Matt head snapped up and he stared back at Klaus with wide eyes while Elena just stared between them in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Klaus didn't answer her question, "I'm assuming our patient is all tucked in upstairs."

Matt cleared his throat, "Yeah, we left the party a few hours ago. Maybe thirty minutes after that he started throwing up blood. Stefan said its werewolf venom poisoning."

"Hmm." Klaus said as he stepped closer with a nod, "And you just happened to be here?"

Matt glared at the original who only chuckled in return until he looked over to Elena and gave her a pleasant smile, "Elena would you mind giving Matthew and I a few moments alone please."

Elena's eyes narrowed down in suspicion, "Why?"

"There's something he and I need to discuss."

"And you can't discuss it with me right here?" The girl asked and Klaus just chuckled again, "As touching as your concern is Miss Gilbert, if I wanted to kill Matt I'd do it right in front of you, I wouldn't need to send you away." Elena tensed and so did Matt, the girl moved closer to her friend on instinct while Klaus continued, "Some privacy. Please."

Elena looked back at Matt before she fixed Klaus in a glare; Matt swallowed hard as he put a hand on Elena's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "It's O.K Elena, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" The doppelganger asked skeptically and Matt tried for a soft smile, "Yeah, Stefan's probably waiting for you inside. You know how he feels about you being around Klaus."

Elena cracked a small smile at that and nodded as she turned back, "O.K, we'll be right inside."

"I'm sure he'll scream if he needs anything." Klaus called out and Elena gave him one last glare as she walked back into the house and shut the door behind her. Matt took a deep breath as he stepped down off the porch to stand a few feet away from the original as he spoke, trying not to seem as intimidated as he really was.

"What do you want?"

Klaus smiled, "We both know the answer to that Matt. Have you considered my offer yet?"

"Offer?" 

The hybrid arched a brow at him, "Perhaps you need a reminder."

"Of what-"

Before Matt could finish his sentence, Klaus had moved forward to press a soft kiss on the human's lips, causing the blonde to momentarily freeze in shock as he lingered for a moment before pulling back.

"Do you remember now?" The hybrid whispered and Matt flushed, pushing the hybrid away as he took a step back and Klaus laughed.

"My my, still so innocent. Even though you have his scent practically pouring out of your skin."

"_You smell like him." _

Matt suddenly remembered Tyler saying that at the party earlier, but he just brushed it off as Tyler getting possessive. Exactly what did Damon do to him?

"You don't have to worry though, he hasn't mated you." Klaus said almost seeming to read his mind as he reached out to touch Matt's flushed cheek, "All he did was mark you, a few days away from him and you won't have his scent on you anymore."

Matt just folded his arms across his chest, "What do you want Klaus?"

"I thought we went through this already?"

"My answer is no." Matt said clearly and the hybrid arched a brow at him, "Really, are you sure about that Matt?"

"Yes I-"

"Because you see, the only reason I agreed to come here tonight is because I expected you to be here. As you know, Damon Salvatore isn't exactly my favorite person in Mystic Falls but you, on the other hand managed to make the list."

Matt frowned, "What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is; I'd like to make you a deal,"

"What kind of deal?"

Klaus stepped forward, "I'll go upstairs and heal Damon, bring him back to the land of the mostly living and in exchange for my services, you spend one night with me."

"What like a date?"

"Sure." Klaus smirked, "A _date_."

The blonde stared back at him in disbelief, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I'm very serious."

"Why?!"

"Why not?"

"I-you…" Matt was frowning in confusion before just letting out a frustrated sigh as he shook his head, "You know what no, I'm not doing it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm-"

"Fair enough," Klaus said as he took a step back and made to turn around, "Without the cure, Damon's body and mind will continued to deteriorate and he'll be in unbearable pain through all of it. I would recommend that you decapitate or stake him so he doesn't have to suffer through it." Klaus said easily without much care and Matt's eyes went wide as he waved goodbye, "Give Stefan and Elena my sincerest condolences."

"Wait Klaus-"

The original disappeared and Matt's mouth fell open in a gape as he started to panic, "Klaus! God damn it! FINE I'LL DO IT!"

"You'll what?"

Matt jumped when he heard Klaus' voice right behind him and he quickly spun around to face the original, the human swallowed hard before he answered, "I said I'll do it. I'll spend one night with you."

The hybrid smirked, "Are you sure?"

"You're not giving me much of a choice."

"You make it sound like I plan on murdering your family and making you watch." Klaus said with a roll of his eyes, "Really, all I'm asking for is the opportunity to court you before you let Damon mark you permanently."

Matt frowned, "I wasn't going to let him-"

Suddenly Klaus leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss against Matt's lips, "Don't ever use these lips to lie to me Matt, least of all use them to lie to yourself." Klaus said and Matt paused at that as the hybrid turned to walk into the house. "I'll send you instructions on where and when we should meet. You'll have a few days to work at getting rid of Damon's scent beforehand. I don't like having any annoying distractions while I seduce someone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Rose-Marie got infected, Damon could only imagine what she was feeling when the werewolf venom worked its way through her system as she lay in bed. But now, to actually feel it himself, the burning aches that throbbed in every vein in his body. The insistent urge in his form to move and hunt and kill, it was nearly unbearable. There was a cold sear that left his head feeling hot and hazy. Damon drifted in and out of consciousness, the way he's been for the past few hours since he kicked Matt out of the house. So he was mostly sure that he was hallucinating when he saw Klaus of all people walk into his room.

"I guess this is the part where the night terrors begin." Damon mumbled out as he watched the original walk over to the bed. Klaus just gave a snort as he moved closer, "So I'm plaguing your night mares now, am I? You don't have to try and flatter me Damon."

"Believe me, I wouldn't dream of it." The vampire said as he moved a bit in his bed, biting back a hiss at the aches already throbbing all over his body, "What are you doing here? You know, besides coming to watch me suffer."

Klaus shrugged as he sat down beside Damon on the bed, "I'm here to heal you."

Damon paused, "You're here to what?"

"The cure for werewolf venom, I have it." Klaus said simply while Damon just stared back at him in disbelief, ignoring the sweat that dripped off the side of his face as he let out an annoyed sigh, "Of course you do. What do I have to do to get it? Jump through some hoops, fetch you an ancient artifact, sacrifice a few virgins?"

Klaus chuckled, "Oh you don't have to worry about any compensation, Matt's already taken care of it."

"Matt?" Damon glared, "What did you do?"

"Nothing… yet. " Klaus said evenly as he took off his jacket and set it down on the bed beside him. "I just made him an offer."

"What kind of offer?"

The original shrugged again, "He reeks of your scent you know. You should be more subtle about your claiming marks. If you mark a human so aggressively others like myself might see that as a weakness and try to take advantage of it."

"Is that what you're doing right now? Taking advantage of it?"

"No. If I wanted you dead I wouldn't have shown up." Klaus shook his head, "What I'm doing is, courting a mate."

"Son of a bit-"

"Uh uh uh, language Damon."

"I marked him he's my human." Damon growled out weakly as he tried to sit up only to fail miserably and fall back against the bed, Klaus let out a snort, "Yes you did mark him, and a mark is meant to warn other predators to stay away… unless one arrives that's willing to take up the challenge."

The hybrid said as he rolled up the sleeve on his left arm, "Matt and I have a deal, I'll heal you and he'll spend one night with me. And lucky for both of us, you aren't going to interfere."

"Excuse me?" Damon mumbled out as a wave of pain suddenly rocked through him, starting from his throat and moving right down to his gut, like he hasn't thrown up everything in his stomach by now. Klaus' head gave a tilt.

"Come now Damon, you can't tell me that you aren't just a little bit curious. Just the slightest bit concerned about what might happen if Matthew's eye starts to wander elsewhere."

"No." Damon panted out as he tried to recover from the ache and Klaus gave a snort, "Considering the marks you put on him, I'd say you were lying… think of it as a test. You get to test out just how committed your pet is to you. If he resists me then you have nothing to worry about, if he doesn't… well that would make him fair game now wouldn't it."

Damon looked up at Klaus with dark eyes as he hissed, "Why do you suddenly want him?"

"Why do you?" Klaus countered, Damon said nothing as the original continued. "There is something about him isn't there. Why I want him doesn't really matter-"

"What about Caroline?"

Klaus let out a snort, "I've had enough of chasing after a woman who would never truly love me back. I'm sure you understand." Damon didn't even have the strength to recoil at the comment obviously aimed at his relationship with Elena and Stefan, instead the vampire just hissed, "Aren't you doing the exact same thing with Matt."

Klaus laughed, "Matt's different."

"Different how?"

"For one thing you haven't mated him yet and another; your relationship with him seems purely sexual from where I'm sitting and really, if that's all you have to offer him, then I have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Damon glared as Klaus brought up his wrist to bite, going deep and hard enough to bleed and Damon watched as the blood slipped off the side of his wrist when Klaus held it out to him.

"Drink up." Damon glanced at his wrist before looking up at Klaus with a glare, ignoring the unbearable burn in his throat at the sight, the original rolled his eyes, "You can either drink it or die, make a choice."

Damon bit back a sigh of frustration as he leaned his head forward a bit and Klaus inched a little closer to let Damon drink. The blood tasted strange, like vampire blood only gamey, thicker but still smooth. Damon felt the ache in his throat immediately begin to quiet down when Klaus pulled back to wipe off his wrist and roll down his sleeve.

"There all better." Klaus said as he picked up his jacket and got up, "You should be completely healed in the next few hours."

Damon just let out a grunt and the original barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "You're welcome."

Klaus turned to leave the room and just as he was about to reach the door Damon spoke, "Don't hurt him."

The hybrid looked back at Damon and shook his head, "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you cared. I would never lay a scratch on anything I intended to keep. Don't worry; I won't do anything to him that he doesn't want me to."

Klaus could feel Damon's glare burning into his back but he ignored it as he left the room and moved towards the stairs.

"I thought we had a deal." Conner said suddenly appearing beside him and Klaus merely glanced at him as he shrugged, "Change of plans. Relax you'll get your vampire sacrifice, but I need Damon Salvatore alive for now."

Conner let out a snort, "You mean you need him to keep control over the boy."

"We'll yes, that too." Conner arched a brow at him and Klaus just smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours went by, Stefan asked him back into the house, apparently Damon was feeling better and demanded his presence, right fucking now! But they had to make sure that Damon wasn't feral anymore first.

Matt paused outside of Damon's door before he lifted his hand to knock only for Damon to call from inside.

"After everything I've done to you in this room, I fail to see why you'd need to knock."

Matt flushed right up to his ears and shoved the door open, glaring at the vampire sitting perched at the top of the bed shirtless with the bed sheets probably covering whatever modesty Damon had left. There were at least six empty blood bags on the nightstand beside the bed.

"I assume you're feeling better."

"And I assume you've lost your mind quarterback. Who the hell told you to start making deals with Satan?" Damon hissed out and Matt's eyes widened briefly before he let out a sigh as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, "He told you."

"He didn't tell me he gloated."

Matt let out another sigh, "So what?"

"So what?"

"Klaus said he wouldn't heal you if I didn't agree to his terms what did you expect me to do, just stand there and let you die?" The blonde asked as he moved closer and stopped a few feet away from the bed, "We're not all slaves to our own egos Damon."

Damon said nothing for a moment as he just stared at the human, "So you did this for me?"

"I-" Matt felt himself start to flush a little more, his face felt like it was on fire. "Well yeah-"

"I don't need your help Matt." Damon hissed and Matt glared, "Are you serious right now?!"

"Yes."

"After everything that-" Matt flushed some more, only this time it had nothing to do with embarrassment and everything to do with anger, "I should've known. You're such a di-"

Matt was cut off for what had to be the millionth time that day when he was suddenly grabbed, air moved around them in a blur and he suddenly found himself on the bed with Damon hovering above him before he leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips.

"It's a master's job to take care of his pet, not the other way around." Damon said softly and Matt couldn't help but smile despite himself, "My master's an idiot who can't take care of himself, I have no choice."

Damon smirked, "Someone's getting comfortable."

"Shut up." Matt said as Damon kissed him one more time before pulling away to lie back down on the bed. The blonde made to get up and leave when Damon dragged him back to the bed.

"Damon, c'mon not now. Stefan said you have to rest."

"And my nitpicking brother doesn't have to worry about that." Damon said and Matt let the other guide him back onto the bed, kicking off his shoes as the sheets on the bed were pulled over both of them and Damon wrapped his arms around the human's waist with his head resting near the blonde's neck. Matt blushed as he was spooned and he glanced back at the vampire from the corner of his eye.

"Damon?"

"Just go to sleep." Damon said pressing a kiss on Matt's pulse and Matt blinked at the gesture feeling his chest tighten just the slightest bit when-

"We can have a quickie in the morning."

The blonde let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes, but didn't move out of Damon's grip.

Stupid vampire.

**A/N: Yeah**

**Please review **


End file.
